


A Helping Hand

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Just bros being bros, Just how dumb can these two get, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Yosuke swerved to avoid Souji, slipping on a patch of ice and crashing himself and his bike into a light pole. It wasn't Souji's fault, but he still feels bad that Yosuke fractured his wrist. So he offers to help him.... and not just with homework and cleaning. It was just a bro helping out another bro. It didn’t have to mean anything. It didn’t have to mean anything about Souji, it didn’t have to mean anything about Yosuke. (But what it did mean was that the next two months were going to be...interesting, to say the least.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I was a passenger on a long road trip and I saw a billboard that said something along the lines of "Broken arm? Can't work? Call xxx-xxx" and my brain immediately went into the Souyo Gutter, as it does. And so this fic happened.
> 
> It is very similar to another Souyo fic, [Right-Hand Man by Scatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193728), and I absolutely had read that fic in the past but I in no way had it in mind when I started writing this one. 
> 
> I'll be posting new chapters every Friday until the fic is complete! At the moment it's looking like seven, maybe eight chapters, but it could very well end up being longer. If you want to go ahead and read chapter two you can find out how, and also scream at me about Souyo, over at [my Tumblr](https://artikgato.tumblr.com/writing).

“Yosuke, I am so,  _ so  _ sorry-” Souji said, for what had to be the thousandth time, and Yosuke just waved his hand (his  _ left _ hand, to be very specific) dismissively at him.

“Like I said, bro, it’s  _ fine _ ,” he repeated back at Souji, for the thousandth time. And he sighed. “Well, okay, it’s not  _ fine _ , but, you get what I mean…”

They were in Yosuke’s room, sitting on opposite sides of Yosuke’s desk, Yosuke in his usual, comfortable chair and Souji in a kitchen chair that he’d dragged upstairs a few hours ago. The room itself was cleaner than it had been in months, thanks to Souji. The desk, which had once been pushed up against the far wall, was now sitting basically in the center of the room, to accommodate both boys as they did their homework. Well, as Souji tried to get Yosuke to do his homework, anyway. To be fair, it was kind of...difficult, considering Yosuke could only use his left hand at the moment. 

It had happened a little over a week ago, on a particularly foggy morning (though thankfully this was natural fog and not caused by the Midnight Channel). Yosuke had been biking to school. Souji had been kind of off in his own little world and hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings, so when Yosuke had called out to him to get out of the road, he hadn’t heard...and Yosuke had swerved to miss him and hit a street light instead. 

Really, it could have been much, much worse. He hadn’t even broken his wrist, just fractured it. The doctor had said that he’d have his cast off in a couple of months, maybe sooner if he didn’t do anything stupid in the meantime. Still, the facts were the facts, and the fact was that Yosuke couldn’t use his right hand and Souji was at least partially to blame for it. But Souji had taken that to an extreme and was trying to take  _ all _ of the responsibility for it, and Yosuke was trying to stop him every step of the way

“If I had been paying attention, I would have gotten out of the way faster...” Souji trailed off, with a depressed sigh. 

“C’mon, man,” Yosuke groaned. “I’ve told you time and time again, it wasn’t your fault! I was going too fast to begin with, and I hit that patch of ice!” he insisted, but Souji stubbornly frowned even deeper. “And hey, look on the bright side! At least this didn’t happen when we were still going into the TV, when I  _ really _ needed both of my hands.”

“I’m still going to do everything I can to make it up to you,” Souji insisted, and Yosuke shook his head.

“You’ve done more than enough already, dude. You cleaned my room! You took some of my shifts at Junes! You’ve been walking me to school every day, and bringing me lunch! You’re doing my homework!” Yosuke listed, adamant.

“ _ Helping _ you do your homework,” Souji corrected. “I’m only writing down the answers you’re giving me.”

“My point still stands,” Yosuke replied. “Look, I don’t see what else you could possibly be helping me with. Just about the only other time I have trouble with my hand is in the shower and-” here he sat forward and glared at Souji, who had opened his mouth to probably say he’d help him bathe, “I’m  _ not _ letting you help me in the shower. There are  _ limits _ .” 

“Okay…” Souji replied, with a pout. Yosuke refused to find it cute. 

To be honest, he was actually enjoying having Souji doting on him like this. Having a fractured wrist really sucked, and he was terrible at using his left hand for basically everything, but it definitely could have been worse. In another two weeks he should be able to hold things and use his fingers for short periods of time without it hurting, or so the doctor had said. He wouldn’t be able to do anything really dexterous yet, like eat with chopsticks, but he should be able to play video games with no trouble at the very least. He was really looking forward to that. 

“Honestly, the fact that you’ve been around so much is good enough, Partner,” Yosuke said, grinning across the desk at him. “I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you around to keep me entertained. There’s only so much fun I can have with one hand, y’know.” Souji snorted, but to his credit he didn’t take the incredibly obvious low-hanging fruit of a joke there, and Yosuke appreciated that. He felt a dust of heat settle across his cheeks anyway. “Ha ha, you know what I meant.” Souji nodded, but looked contemplative, leveling a serious look at him.

“That must be rather difficult for you right now,” Souji replied, and if Yosuke wasn’t mistaken, his face was a little red. “Are you doing okay?”

“Did you seriously just ask me if I’m doing okay jerking off?” Yosuke blurted out, incredulously. His face was definitely red. Both of their faces were.

“W-well,” Souji stuttered, and Yosuke was kind of amazed, because when was the last time he’d seen Souji so defensive and off his game like this? Never. “I mean, whenever  _ I  _ try to do it with my left hand it’s never any good, and... it’s been over a week since you crashed, so…”

“Well I mean, yeah, using my left hand sucks, but what else am I supposed to do?” Yosuke muttered in response, scratching at the back of his head, nervously. Souji didn’t respond for a second, and Yosuke looked at him, to find him fidgeting. He sighed. “Souji, it’s  _ fine _ . Yeah, if you’d gotten out of the way I wouldn’t have hit  _ that _ street light but maybe I would have crashed even  _ worse _ further down the hill! Maybe you saved my life! So please stop beating yourself up about it, alright?” 

Souji didn’t reply. He was still frowning, still red-faced, and pointedly not looking at Yosuke now. Yosuke’s brows furrowed, confused. 

“...what?” he finally asked, and Souji let out a little, barely audible sigh before looking up at him, determined.

“Let me help you with that, too,” Souji requested, and Yosuke blinked, confused for a second, before he remembered what they’d just been talking about. He felt his face flame.

“W-with…?” he managed to stammer.

“It’s my fault you’ve been having to use your left hand to masturbate,” Souji said, and Yosuke choked a little hearing him say the word ‘masturbate’ like it was nothing. “Let me help.”

“Uh…” Yosuke managed to squeak out, before falling silent, staring helplessly over the desk at his best friend, his  _ Partner _ , honest-to-god the best thing to ever happen to him, as he declared with determination that he wanted to help him jerk off.

He should have said no. Immediately, no question about it, he should have immediately turned him down. ‘There are  _ limits _ ’, he remembered himself saying, not even two minutes earlier. This was definitely going past his threshold for what a bro should be willing to do for another bro in a time of need. This was so far past the threshold that the threshold wasn’t even  _ visible _ any more. 

But, man, did he really, really want to say yes.

It was true that he’d been feeling sexually frustrated lately - very true,  _ very _ lately - and it was definitely Souji’s fault. But it wasn’t really...Souji’s  _ fault _ . It wasn’t because of the cast on his wrist (and that wasn’t even Souji’s fault to begin with!). It was (and he was  _ so _ ashamed to admit this) because it was  _ Souji _ , and Souji had been here all week with him, helping him and tending to him and, well... acting like a  _ nurse _ .

God, his face was hot even thinking about this. Why was he  _ like this _ ?!

“N-nah, man, it’s fine, I’m not gonna make you do  _ that _ ,” he finally responded, his voice a little higher-pitched than he would have liked. 

“I want to help,” Souji insisted, and Yosuke felt himself die a little inside. He wanted to say yes, but...but he  _ couldn’t _ , right? Souji was offering just to be nice. There was no way he actually  _ wanted _ to do it, right? And in any case, he couldn’t take advantage of his partner like that, he just couldn’t! And besides, he wasn’t gay! Yes he found Souji attractive but of course he did, he had  _ eyes _ and Souji was  _ Souji _ . And, yeah, he kind of wanted to know what it would feel like to have Souji’s amazing hands on his dick, but only because Souji had really nice hands and he was really good with them and he gave amazing back rubs so of  _ course _ he probably gave amazing hand jobs too. But there was a difference between being curious about these things and  _ actually letting Souji touch his dick _ . 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to do something like that for me,” Yosuke finally protested, and Souji shook his head. 

“I don’t mind,” Souji countered. Yosuke felt himself start to panic. He was very quickly running out of excuses, and he didn’t want to just  _ lie _ to Souji. It was starting to get hard to think, actually, because despite his best efforts, a lot of his blood was...rushing south. 

It had to be because he hadn’t gotten off in over a week. It  _ had _ to be. Just the idea of Souji touching his dick was making him ridiculously hard, and he didn’t normally get hard quite so easily. He refused to believe that it was the idea of  _ Souji _ \- a  _ guy _ \- touching his dick that was doing it. Definitely not. Absolutely not.

“You can say no, you know,” Souji said, cutting through Yosuke’s panic-induced swirl of thoughts. He looked up, to find Souji looking over at him, face serious. “I won’t be mad.”

“I-I know,” Yosuke stammered, and finally just gave up and lowered his face down to rest his forehead against the cool surface of the desk, with a groan. “Look I...are you only saying you’ll do this because you feel responsible?”

“I wouldn’t offer to do this for just anybody, Yosuke, if that’s what you’re asking,” Souji replied, sounding cautious, and Yosuke shifted so that his right cheek was against the desk, looking up at Souji to find him looking down at him, biting his lip and looking pensive. 

“If my arm wasn’t in a cast, would you still...n-no, never mind, forget I asked,” Yosuke muttered, before turning so that he was face down on the desk again. “I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not,” Souji replied. He felt Souji gently place a hand on his head, and managed not to jolt in response. After a few seconds of silence, he felt Souji start to move his hand, gently carding his fingers through Yosuke’s hair. It was easy to imagine those fingers stroking something else, something that was very quickly becoming a Problem, and Yosuke felt himself turn beet red. He was starting to get lightheaded, which wasn’t a surprise considering it felt like all of the blood in his body was either in his face or in his dick right now.

“Sorry,” Yosuke groaned. “I’m making this weird.”

“You aren’t,” Souji insisted. “Honestly, I’m just surprised you haven’t said no yet.”

“I...I want to say yes, but…” Yosuke trailed off, stopping after he heard Souji suck in a breath in surprise. He looked up to find Souji staring at him in shock, hand having gone still in his hair.

“But?” Souji finally asked, and Yosuke had to swallow around a sudden lump in his throat.

“I’m not gay,” he protested.

“You don’t have to be,” Souji replied, withdrawing his hand and sitting up straight, looking down at Yosuke with a serious expression. “This can just be me helping you do something that you’re having difficulty with because of something I caused. That’s all it has to be, if that’s all you want it to be.”

“...okay,” Yosuke replied, after a few seconds of tense silence. He slowly sat up. “But for the last time, the crash  _ wasn’t _ your fault, Souji. I don’t want you doing this just because you feel like you have to.”

“I’m not,” Souji stressed. “I just want to help you.”

“...okay,” Yosuke finally managed to respond. His face was  _ so red _ . “Okay, yeah, sure. Uh, w-where do you want me, then?” 

“Where would be comfortable for you?” Souji asked, and Yosuke looked around the room, a little frantic. He normally laid down on his bed when he jerked off, but that felt a little too...personal, for some reason. He just shook his head.

“Uh, I guess I’ll stay in the chair?” he asked, and Souji nodded.

“Alright,” he said, and scooted back away from the desk, standing up. For some reason, the movement made it seem like it was actually real, actually  _ happening _ , and Yosuke panicked a little bit. Souji noticed, and stopped right where he was.

“You can still say no,” he reminded Yosuke, and Yosuke nodded, ducking his head and blushing.

“I...I know, but I don’t want to,” he replied. 

“Then, can you push yourself away from the desk?” Souji asked, coming to stand beside him. Yosuke felt himself blush so hard that even the tips of his ears went red.

“Uhh...well...see, the thing is,” he sputtered, clearly stalling. “I...I’m already kind of. Uh. Hard. Really hard.”

“Good?” Souji asked, arching an eyebrow. He was blushing too, thank  _ god _ , so at least it looked like he was aware of how weird the situation was.

“It's  _ embarrassing _ ,” Yosuke insisted.

“You’ve got nothing to be ashamed about, Yosuke,” Souji insisted. Still, he was standing a few paces away from Yosuke, giving him ample space. Yosuke just sat there for a few seconds, sweating bullets. It wasn’t too late to call this off. He could just laugh it off, say ‘good one, Partner, but let’s get back to homework, alright?’

He could, but...it  _ had _ been over a week since he’d been able to get off. It had been a week of being doted on by Souji, and a week of guilty fantasies at night and his stupid left hand not being good enough to get him off, and... _ god _ he just had to  _ know _ , he needed to know if Souji’s hands on him would feel as good as he thought they would.

It was just a bro helping out another bro. It didn’t have to be anything other than that. Yes, it would be embarrassing, but, honestly, who better to share such an embarrassing experience with than his Partner? Besides, he didn’t think he’d be able to stand not getting off for another two weeks. It would be  _ torture _

He pushed himself away from his desk and swiveled the chair around to face him. His face was beet red, but then again, so was Souji’s. He saw Souji’s eyes flick down to his lap, saw his eyes widen a little, and, honestly, Yosuke felt a little smug about it.

“Uh, so, how do you want to-” he started, but then Souji moved, dropping down onto his knees so that they were eye level, and he felt himself go hot under his stare. He looked  _ determined _ , like he had when they’d gone into battle in the TV world, and...having that look leveled at  _ him _ was making him hot under the collar. “Oh,” he managed to squeak, surprised, when Souji reached for his belt with no warning whatsoever.

“Is this okay?” Souji asked, meeting his eyes, and Yosuke nodded, not trusting his voice. Souji nodded in response, and then his sole attention was on Yosuke’s belt, and undoing it with precise movements, sliding it carefully out of belt loops and setting it aside on the floor beside the chair. He popped open his fly with similar precision, looking back up to meet his eyes again. “Still okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Yosuke replied, and he surprised even himself with how breathless he sounded already. Ugh, he probably sounded so lame. Souji looked back down and tugged down his zipper, and the change in pressure was immediately palpable, and such a relief that Yosuke couldn’t help groaning. He saw Souji smirk, but the silver-haired teen didn’t say anything, just pried open his fly and started to tug down his pants. 

“O-oh, uh, here, let me…” Yosuke stammered, motioning for Souji to move back as he stood up. He awkwardly tried to push his pants down with one hand, blushing out of embarrassment for both having to be so awkward with how he took off his pants and, also, the fact that he was  _ taking off his pants in front of Souji Seta _ . Because Souji was going to jerk him off.

_ How was this real life?! _

Souji reached up and stilled him, and Yosuke swore that he could feel an electric current from Souji’s fingers into his hand. He let go of his pants and let Souji tug them down to his ankles, and then he awkwardly stepped out of them. Soon enough, he was collapsing back into his chair in relief. The constriction of his boxers was much more comfortable than his pants had been. He was actually really relieved that Souji hadn’t tried to pull off his boxers, too...for some reason, the idea of being just  _ totally _ naked from the waist down in front of Souji was much scarier than it should have been. It wasn’t like Souji was going to judge him, or anything, but…

Souji scooted back to kneel right in front of Yosuke again, meeting his eyes when he looked up.

“Still okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Yosuke confirmed, and Souji reached down. He couldn’t help squirming when he felt Souji’s hand against the tent in his boxers, but it was hard  _ not _ to. It wasn’t just that nobody else had ever touched him, but that was a big part of it. It was  _ Souji _ , a  _ guy _ , touching him, and if he was straight it wasn’t supposed to feel good, right? 

But the warmth of his hand, even through the thin cotton of his boxers, already felt better than any time he’d ever jerked off.  _ Shit _ . And now he was petting him, just a gentle back-and-forth motion across his erection, and Yosuke felt like dying a little, because he could feel his dick twitching against Souji’s fingers. Ugh, he was such a loser, getting so excited over being touched by his  _ best friend _ , what was wrong with him?!

Souji’s eyes flicked up to his face, briefly, as if checking him for disgust or discomfort. Yosuke simply nodded down at him, not trusting his words any more. Souji nodded back and gently took the waistband of his boxers in hand and pulled them down enough to free his erection. His dick all but sprang up like an overeager puppy, head already glistening with precum. Ugh, why he was such an  _ embarrassment _ ?! He must have made some kind of noise, because Souji paused, looking up at him.

“Uh, s-sorry,” Yosuke stammered. “It’s...it usually doesn’t, like... _ pop up _ like that.” He was so  _ lame _ , why was he  _ so lame _ ?!

“I’m flattered,” Souji replied, with a little smirk. “It’s happy to see me.” His eyes were all sincerity. He  _ wasn’t joking _ . He wasn’t teasing Yosuke! He actually  _ meant that _ . 

“Y-you dork,” Yosuke muttered, covering his eyes with a hand and giving a little laugh. Souji laughed too, and waited for Yosuke to look down at him.

“Ready?” he asked, and Yosuke had no idea if he was or not, but he knew that he was still hard, somehow actually  _ harder _ now, and it was definitely, absolutely Souji’s fault. He didn’t know how to take that, but he knew that having some kind of gay crisis about this  _ now _ wasn’t going to do him any good. If he didn’t get a hand on his dick soon he was going to go  _ insane _ .

“Yeah,” he said, and Souji’s attention turned back to his dick. As Yosuke watched, almost in slow motion, Souji reached out. And,  _ shit _ , if he’d thought that Souji petting him through his boxers had felt good, it was  _ nothing _ compared to how his hand felt, closing around his dick just below the swollen head. He definitely made some kind of embarrassing, high-pitched whine in response, and Souji looked up at him. 

“Still okay,” he managed to blurt out, cutting off Souji’s question. “K-keep going.” Souji nodded.

“I’ve never done this for anyone, so you’ll have to tell me if it feels okay,” Souji informed him, managing to somehow sound  _ nonchalant _ . Yosuke opened his mouth to reply, probably to say something stupid like ‘I’ve never had this done to me so I don’t know.’ Souji’s grip changed, and he rubbed the pad of his thumb across the underside of the head of his dick, and Yosuke lost the ability to form words, instead. Souji rubbed circles against the head of his dick for a few seconds, until Yosuke managed to make a mortifying whining noise with his stupid mouth. That must have been some kind of signal, because then he changed his grip to be a little tighter and moved his hand down to the base, and then back up. He built up a nice rhythm, a little bit slower than what Yosuke was used to, but he honestly didn’t care. A hand on his dick, another person’s hand on his dick -  _ Souji’s _ hand on his dick - felt  _ amazing _ , especially after a week of disappointment. 

“How’s this?” Souji asked, and if Yosuke wasn’t mistaken he sounded a little breathless. “Good?”

“Unhh,” Yosuke managed to articulate. Smart, Yosuke, so smart. Souji smirked in response. 

“Good, then,” he replied. Yosuke swallowed, moving is good hand to grip the side of his chair as Souji sped up his ministrations. He watched through nearly closed eyes as Souji reached up with his other hand and wrapped it around the head of his dick, and he swore he felt his brain short circuit. One hand was stroking up and down his length while the other petted and rubbed his sensitive head, and -  _ fuck _ , it was better than  _ anything _ Yosuke had ever done to himself. It was better than any porn he’d ever found on the internet, better than any lewd fantasy he’d ever had about a girl, better than his hottest, sluttiest nurse fetish magazines.

It was also over way quicker than he had anticipated. Definitely quicker than he  _ wanted _ it to be. He didn’t really even have time to warn Souji before he was spilling hot ropes of cum all over his hands, whimpering and twitching and groaning through his orgasm. Which was, absolutely, the best orgasm he’d ever had. No question. 

Yeah, of course an orgasm from having someone else’s hands, no matter whose, on him would have been better than anything he’d ever done to himself. It didn’t mean he was  _ gay _ . It didn’t mean  _ anything _ . 

It didn’t mean anything either when he felt his dick twitch from the sight of the visible tent in Souji’s pants. He hoped he wasn’t being obvious as he stared at it, watching Souji stand up slowly and carefully. He found himself admiring Souji’s ass (not for the first time) when he turned to make his way over to Yosuke’s bathroom. It wasn’t until he returned with a warm, wet towel that Yosuke stirred out of his post-orgasm haze, taking it out of his hands before he could do something silly like clean up Yosuke’s own dick for him. ‘There are  _ limits _ ’ echoed in his brain, and he almost laughed at the sheer absurdity of it. Sure, he’d take a hand job from his best friend, but let him help clean  him up? 

“So, how did I do?” Souji asked, after Yosuke had tucked himself away and awkwardly shuffled his way back into his pants. Yosuke looked across the desk over at him, and struggled to get his brain to put together a sentence that didn’t sound absolutely insane. He  _ wanted _ to tell him that it was the best orgasm he’d ever had, ten out of ten would come again, but that was absolutely out of the question. But he didn’t want to underplay it, either, and say it was just ‘okay’ or something, because it was  _ clearly _ better than that.

How did he make this not sound totally gay? That was the real question. 

Before he could figure out a way to respond that was still at least somewhat heterosexual, his brain made him notice the fact that Souji looked a little...disheveled. It was barely noticeable, really, but he was panting a little as if he was still slightly out of breath, his cheeks were red, and there was a sheen of sweat across his forehead. Wait. How long had he been in the bathroom for? Yosuke didn’t really know. Time had gone a little wonky for him when he’d been trying to calm down from his orgasm.

“Did you get off in the bathroom?” Yosuke blurted out, and Souji’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to sound accusatory, just curious, but the way Souji was visibly panicking led him to believe that he’d sounded accusatory. “Ugh, that came out wrong. It’s fine if you did, uh…” That didn’t seem to be calming Souji down at all, if the way he was looking around the room, as if for an escape route, was any indication. “Wait, wait, hold on a second. I’m sorry. I don’t care if you did or you didn’t.”

“I…” Souji started, visibly swallowing. He wasn’t visibly panicking any more, but he looked almost...guilty, or ashamed. And, honestly? To hell with that. He didn’t have anything to be ashamed about. If jerking off Yosuke had gotten Souji all hot and bothered, that was okay. That was, if he was being honest with himself,  _ more _ than okay - flattering, actually. He’d been a little worried that Souji wouldn’t want to have anything to do with him if he saw how dumb Yosuke looked when he got off, and instead it had somehow made him hard enough that he had to get off in the bathroom? Yeah, that was  _ definitely _ flattering. If he hadn’t just gotten off, the mere idea of it would have definitely gotten him hard.

“It’s actually...kinda flattering,” Yosuke said, after a moment, and Souji turned to look at him so quickly he was worried that he’d given himself whiplash. The pure shock on his face was almost comical, between the way his eyes were wide and his mouth was literally open. Yosuke chuckled and reached across the desk with his good hand and shut his mouth for him. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes,” Souji replied, still staring at him in shock. Okay, so, Souji believed - rightfully so - that Yosuke would hate him for needing to get off after getting him off. That  _ was _ pretty gay, after all. But the whole situation was...well, it was weird. Yeah it was just a bro helping out another bro, but it was more than that. It was Souji with his amazing hands on Yosuke’s dick. It was the fact that Yosuke kind of wanted those hands on his  _ everything _ . It was the fact that Yosuke wanted to return the favor. That was...really gay...but maybe that was okay. Maybe he was still stupid from his orgasm, or maybe not. Maybe he was finally thinking with a clear head, without all of his usual stupid hangups about things being ‘too gay’. 

“Souji, that was...you were  _ amazing _ , man. I’m cool with this being a one-time thing, but any time you want to put your hands on my dick I am  _ totally down for it _ ,” Yosuke said, and Souji looked like he was somehow caught between laughing and choking in response.

“ _ Really _ ?” he asked, and Yosuke laughed.

“Dude, when my wrist heals, I wanna return the favor.  _ That’s _ how good that was,” he replied, and Souji actually seemed to be choking now. Yosuke started to get up and go to him, but Souji shook his head, coughing into one hand and holding the other one up to stop him.

“Sorry,” Yosuke eventually apologized, feeling sheepish, and Souji shook his head.

“Warn a guy before you drop a bomb like that, Yosuke,” Souji wheezed, with a chuckle.

“My bad,” Yosuke apologized again, ducking his head a little in embarrassment. 

“Do you really mean that, though? Are you sure?” Souji asked

“Yes, I’m sure,” Yosuke replied, and evidently his capacity to feel embarrassed was coming back, because he felt his cheeks heating up again. 

“Okay,” Souji said, before sitting up straight and leveling that look at him from before, the determined look. He took a measured breath. “Then, until your wrist heals, any time you feel like you need...release...just let me know.”

“Any time?” Yosuke asked, and Souji shook his head, with a laugh.

“Well, obviously not  _ any _ time. I’m not doing this for you at school or work,” he answered, and Yosuke nodded. “But, seriously, Yosuke. Don’t hesitate to ask.  _ I don’t mind _ . Really.”

It  was going to be seriously difficult not to ask him every day. Heck, he was still coming down from his high and he kind of already wanted to go again! Ugh, this was totally bad.

He had to show some kind of restraint here, though. He  _ wasn’t _ going to take advantage of the situation. It wasn’t like Souji was his  _ girlfriend _ or anything, he was just...a friend, helping out a friend. That’s all this was. He’d only ask him like...every three days or so. Maybe even less than that. Definitely not every day. Absolutely not. He didn’t  _ need _ to get off every day. He absolutely didn’t need those amazing hands on his stupid dick every single day. (Yeah, he  _ wanted _ those amazing hands on him every day, but he didn’t  _ need _ it.)

“Okay, yeah, cool,” Yosuke replied. He was staring down at the textbook sitting between them, still open, but without really seeing it. “So, uh, I guess we should get back to this homework?”

If he wasn’t mistaken, Souji actually looked a little disappointed, but he was quick to nod and pick up a pencil. And all of a sudden, things were back to...well, not exactly  _ normal _ , but something a little bit more mundane than... _ whatever _ that was that had just transpired.

It was just a bro helping out another bro. It didn’t have to mean anything. It didn’t have to mean anything about Souji, it didn’t have to mean anything about Yosuke. (But what it  _ did _ mean was that the next two months were going to be... _ interesting _ , to say the least.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter of this on If you want to go ahead and read chapter three you can find out how, and also scream at me about Souyo, over at my [Tumblr](https://artikgato.tumblr.com/writing).

Souji looked over at his alarm clock, blinking sleep out of his eyes as they focused on the time - six am. It was a full thirty minutes before his alarm was even supposed to go off. He sighed and contemplated trying to go back to sleep, but he knew it was a lost cause. Once he was awake, he was awake...but that didn’t mean he needed to get up, just yet. The room was cold and he was still nice and warm in his futon. So, he let his mind wander. And it wandered, almost immediately, to what had happened between Yosuke and himself the previous day. 

Honestly, he hadn’t expected for even a second that Yosuke would agree to let him give him a hand job. Souji didn’t even know what he’d been thinking when he’d suggested it in the first place. Yosuke himself had said that there were limits, but then...Yosuke had  _ agreed _ . Yosuke had agreed! Not only that, but he’d said he wanted to return the favor! And he hadn’t even been mad when he’d realized that Souji had jerked off in his bathroom. He’d said he was  _ flattered _ . 

Souji groaned in frustration, feeling himself getting hard in his pajama pants. He glanced up at the clock again and just sighed, rolling over onto his side and reaching down to ease his waistband down to his thighs.

Taking himself in hand, he couldn’t help thinking about how Yosuke had looked, yesterday, when he’d hit his climax. Head thrown back, sweat dripping down his neck, mouth parted, eyes closed, face twisted up in pleasure...he’d looked so  _ good _ . It had taken far too much willpower not to just lean over and kiss him.

Souji thought about that as he stroked himself. He set a hard, fast pace, not wanting to take too long, not wanting to linger too long in the memory of how his best friend had looked when he’d been coming. When Souji had  _ made him come _ . He felt the guilt wash over him but just accepted it, as he always did. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his hips into one hand, the other gripping his sheets. Yosuke had looked so  _ hot _ , so  _ vulnerable. _ And the  _ sounds _ he’d been making! He’d only made little whines and groans, but it was all too easy to picture how it would sound for him to be moaning the word ‘Partner’ over and over as Souji stroked him to completion. Maybe he’d even say his  _ name _ , once or twice. He gasped at the thought, at his brain filling in for him just how it would sound for Yosuke to moan  _ his name _ , and bucked into his hand. 

And then, another thought struck him. Yosuke had told him he wanted to return the favor. It was impossible not to think about how it would feel to have Yosuke touching him, to pretend that it was Yosuke’s hand he was bucking into now, Yosuke’s hand gripping his dick and getting him off…

He turned his face into his pillow and groaned as his orgasm hit. 

He barely had time to catch his breath before his alarm went off. He just chuckled into the pillow, pushing himself up with his clean hand and throwing off the now too-warm blankets. 

This was going to be a long two months.

* * *

 

As he had been for the past week, ever since the wreck, he met Yosuke outside of the brunette’s house. Souji actually lived closer to the school than Yosuke did, so normally he’d wait for Yosuke and they’d walk the rest of the way to school together, but… well, he wanted to make sure that Yosuke made it to school both on time and in one piece, now more than ever with that cast on his wrist. So he’d started getting up earlier and walking the extra distance to Yosuke’s house, just to walk him to school.

Truthfully, he was really worried that Yosuke wouldn’t want to see him this morning. It was a silly worry, he tried to convince himself, because they’d parted on good terms yesterday after they finished up Yosuke’s homework. Even after that, they’d traded texts long into the night like they always did. (Yosuke’s texting habits were of course even worse with only the use of his left hand, but that didn’t stop him.)

“Morning, Partner!” Yosuke called out to him, and he was mercifully snapped out of his worried thoughts. Yosuke was beaming at him a little more brightly than usual this morning, and Souji couldn’t help smiling back.

“Sleep well last night?” he asked, and Yosuke laughed, looking a little sheepish.

“Like a rock. Thanks to a certain someone,” he said, elbowing Souji in the ribs. “What did you bring for lunch today?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Souji replied, looking a little smug at the pout Yosuke leveled at him.

“Aww, c’mon, Partner! Don’t be like that!” he whined, but Souji just shook his head, grabbing an edge of Yosuke’s coat and tugging him along as he started off for the school. At least twice during their walk to school he’d turned and commented that he was feeling better than usual today,  _ for some reason _ , with an exaggerated wink. That meant, Souji guessed, that everything really was fine, then. No need to worry.

Things were a little busy for the next few days after that. Souji had dropped a lot of his usual after school activities - basketball practice, drama, part-time jobs, hanging out with people other than Yosuke - in favor of helping Yosuke after the crash. He was making up for it now, or at least trying to. At least everyone was understanding about the situation. 

Now it was Friday, and Souji had followed Yosuke to his house, again, to catch up on homework. The desk was just where he’d moved it to, and Yosuke’s room was surprisingly not as messy as he’d been expecting. When he pointed that out, Yosuke just blushed and scratched at his cheek with his good hand.

“Yeah, well...you did such a good job cleaning it before, it makes me want to at least  _ try _ to keep it clean…”

Before long they had devoured the snacks they’d brought with them, finished up their drinks, and were nearly done with the homework, and...Yosuke was squirming in his seat.

“Um, so,” Yosuke started, and it looked like he was sweating bullets. Souji put down his pencil and pushed his book away, giving Yosuke his undivided attention. He tried (unsuccessfully) to quell his own anticipation at the  _ look _ Yosuke was giving him: bashful and guilty... but hopeful. He had a pretty good idea of what Yosuke was about to ask him, but just in case he was misreading things, he just let Yosuke work his way to the question himself. 

“About...what happened on Sunday,” Yosuke continued, biting his lip. He was gripping the desk pretty hard, so Souji just reached over and rested a hand across his white knuckles. Yosuke looked from his hand to his face a little wide-eyed, then gave a little sigh and a chuckle, and Souji could see some of the tension drain out of him. He relaxed his grip on the desk.

“I told you, I don’t mind,” Souji reminded him. He nodded.

“Okay,” Yosuke sighed, looking away with a blush on his cheeks. Did he have any idea how  _ cute _ he was like this? “Um, h-how should I ask…? Do you want me to just come out and say it, or what?”

“If you want to,” Souji answered, with an nod. Yosuke’s entire face went red (seriously,  _ so cute _ ), but he looked up and met Souji’s eyes, looking determined.

“Alright,” he muttered. Then, more audibly. “Then, could you...uh, would you mind...helping me…helping me... _ y’know _ ...?”

Souji nodded, and stood up. He’d put on looser pants this morning, and he was incredibly grateful for that fact, because he was definitely already getting hard just thinking about what he was about to do to Yosuke.

“Do you want to stay in the chair again, or move somewhere else?” Souji asked.

“I’ll stay in the chair,” Yosuke replied, but Souji definitely noticed him look towards the bed. Was that where he normally jerked off? Probably. Well, the chair was fine. It was familiar territory. Yosuke pushed himself away from the desk as Souji made his way over to stand next to him, and Souji once again couldn’t help admiring the bulge that was already visible in the dark slacks. Souji didn’t know what Yosuke’s thoughts were on the matter, but the fact was that he was already hard and Souji was _the_ _reason_ , and that thought was _incredibly_ gratifying to him. He adjusted his pants in what he hoped looked like a totally normal gesture, and then kneeled down in front of Yosuke, so that they were eye level.

The act of kneeling down like this  _ definitely _ made him think about giving Yosuke a blowjob. And maybe he would, one of these days, but...he didn’t want to rush into anything, and he didn’t want to give Yosuke any surprises. It was crazy enough that Yosuke was going along with this entire charade, that it hadn’t been a one-time deal...so it was best not to hurry. He could take his time. There were at least two months until the cast came off, after all…

He removed Yosuke’s belt, the slacks came off, and once again Souji was face-to-face with Yosuke’s dick. He hoped he didn’t look too eager. Yosuke had a nice dick, though Souji couldn’t say he had seen a whole lot of dicks to compare it to. He didn’t read dirty magazines or watch porn very much, certainly not as much as Yosuke did, and the only other dicks he’d seen in real life  _ definitely _ hadn’t been erect. He couldn’t say with certainty that Yosuke had a nice dick in comparison to anyone else’s but his own, but... _ Souji _ certainly liked it. It was a nice size, a little shorter than Souji’s but definitely thicker, and it was...remarkably clean. He’d probably washed up when he’d gone to the bathroom, earlier in their study session, and Souji appreciated the effort. He also  _ definitely _ wanted to know how it tasted but...all in due time. 

The thing that he liked the most about Yosuke’s dick, and really about Yosuke in general, was just how  _ responsive _ he was, a fact that he was reminded of when he reached out and took his dick in hand. Yosuke’s hips twitched, and he made a little hiccup-ey sound of surprise, and Souji  _ loved it _ . Maybe today he’d take his time and really tease the orgasm out of his friend.

He started with a grip that wasn’t too firm but also wasn’t too tight, and started stroking at a slow pace. Yosuke’s relief was palpable in the way his shoulders slumped a little, and the little (probably involuntary) sigh he let out. He didn’t want to say anything to disrupt the moment, but the urge to say  _ something _ was too great to ignore, so he compromised.

“Is this good?” he asked, and Yosuke looked down at him, a little startled.

“Y-yeah,” he replied, breathless. Souji tightened his grip on a downward stroke and Yosuke gritted his teeth, eyes squeezing shut. “Shit...don’t stop, alright?”

‘Don’t stop’ echoed through his brain, and his pants suddenly felt remarkably tighter. He wanted to just pull his own pants down around his ankles and get off right there and then. He had a feeling that even using his left hand it would still be good, if he could watch Yosuke’s face as he slowly lost himself to the pleasure Souji was giving him. But that, he felt, would definitely be crossing a line. ‘There are  _ limits _ .’ So, to give his other hand something to do, he used the thumb to smear precum across the head of Yosuke’s dick, rolling it into his palm and rubbing his fingers across it, still keeping up the steady stroking motion with his other hand. Yosuke let out an amazingly sexy whine in response and actually bucked up into his hand.

“You like that, huh?” Souji asked, before he could even think about it. Yosuke gasped in response and bucked his hips again.

“Sh-shit, ugh,  _ yes _ ,” he gasped. Souji started pumping him harder, twisting the hand that was on the head of his dick, and Yosuke  _ moaned _ in response. “Oh god, feels good...ah... _ Partner _ …”

Souji nearly came, right then and there, still in his pants, at the sound of Yosuke moaning out ‘Partner’ so breathlessly. It was so much hotter than he could have ever anticipated. He barely even noticed that Yosuke himself was coming, thrusting up into his now still hands with an unintelligible cry. The cum on his hands didn’t even register until Yosuke slumped back into his chair, gasping for breath. He slowly let go of Yosuke’s dick and stood, and the press of his zipper and pants and boxers against his hardness was basically  _ torture _ . He didn’t even spare Yosuke a glance as he made a beeline for the bathroom door. Yesterday, Yosuke had told him he was fine with the idea of Souji jerking off in his bathroom.  _ Flattered _ , even. 

It was only the barest shreds of common sense left in him that prompted him to wash the jizz off of his hands before he basically tore open his pants, heaving a huge sigh of relief when he finally got his hands on his weeping cock. It wouldn’t take much, he knew, not with the memory of how Yosuke had just moaned the word ‘Partner’ right in his ear…

It really  _ didn’t  _ take much, only about a dozen pumps of his hand and the knowledge that Yosuke was, right now, only a few feet away from him, recovering from what had to have been an amazing orgasm - caused by  _ him _ . Souji had done that,  _ Souji _ had made him moan out the word ‘Partner’ when he came. _ Souji _ had been the reason his face had distorted in pleasure, the reason he was now panting as he came down from his orgasm. Souji came, hard, one hand squeezing his cock and the other slapped across his mouth to muffle the noises he was making, and thankfully he somehow managed to aim so that it all went into Yosuke’s toilet.

He slumped down until he was sitting on his thighs, head tilted back against his shoulders as he struggled to breathe, hand still gripping his throbbing cock. That had been...wow.  _ Wow _ .

“You okay in there, Partner?” he heard from the other room, and he chuckled. He was going to be in so much trouble from now on, because he knew, he  _ knew _ that he wouldn’t be able to help think about this moment every single time Yosuke called him ‘Partner’ from now on.

“Never better,” he called out, finally willing himself to let go of his now soft cock and stand up. He felt a little lightheaded, but he managed to get his clothing back in order. There was no point in trying to make it look like he  _ hadn’t _ just had an orgasm, because Yosuke knew he had (he was  _ flattered _ , Souji’s brain helpfully reminded him), but he at least splashed some water on his face and tried to fight for a semblance of normalcy. 

Yosuke stared for a second when he entered the room, before looking away with red cheeks.

“Hey, um, you don’t have to...uhh...next time, you don’t have to go in the bathroom to do that...if you don’t want to,” he said, and Souji could only stare, absolutely stunned. “I...I mean! If you’re shy or something you can use the bathroom, but next time if you just want to jerk off out here, I don’t mind…”

“Sure,” Souji’s mouth said, with absolutely no input from his brain. “I’ll think about it.”

Before he could get his brain to process more than the idea that Yosuke wanted to watch him get off (that’s what this meant, right?), Yosuke had moved on.

“And, um, I just...thanks, man. This is...it’s really...it really helps,” he managed to stammer out.

“I’m glad,” Souji said, his brain finally starting to work properly again. He sat down in the chair across from Yosuke and tried to get his brain to focus on  _ literally anything _ , but he was still coming down from his orgasm, and all he could think about was the fact that Yosuke, for some reason, seemed to want to watch him get off. It was all he could really think about for the entire rest of the evening, even right up until they were texting each-other “good night” and climbing into their respective beds. 

Souji hadn’t let himself dare to hope that this was anything other than Yosuke letting him help with an embarrassing problem. He hadn’t let himself think that maybe there was more to it than that...until tonight, that is. And, well...maybe there  _ was _ nothing more to it than Yosuke just thinking that it would be more convenient for Souji to do it in front of him. Maybe Souji was reading too much into this. 

Probably not.

All of this would have made perfect sense if Yosuke wasn’t...well,  _ Yosuke _ . The same Yosuke that had been nervous around Kanji for  _ months _ , the same Yosuke that had hated every second of the bathhouse in the TV world, the same Yosuke that had nearly died of embarrassment at having to wear a skirt during the school festival... _ that  _ Yosuke. The one that took every opportunity to remind everyone that he was  _ absolutely straight _ . 

Was he, though? Souji had never thought so, but he’d never been able to be completely certain that it wasn’t just wishful thinking on his part. He’d liked Yosuke from nearly the beginning, after all. He’d been absolutely enamoured with his cheerful personality, how he went out of his way to help people for no reason, how effortless it felt to talk to him or hang out with him, not to mention how  _ frustratingly attractive _ he was... He’d had it so bad for him, for  _ so long _ how.

‘I like you, Yosuke’ - how many times had he wanted to tell him that? How often had it been on the tip of his tongue, ready to spill out and ruin everything between them? Separate they were all innocent, nice words, but in that order they were suddenly the most frightening thing he’d ever conceived of. 

He sighed and turned his face into his pillow, and he wanted to scream. He knew he was playing a dangerous game as of late, giving Yosuke hand jobs under the premise of just wanting to help out his poor, injured friend. He  _ knew _ it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help himself. Just like how he couldn’t help how he was desperately rolling his hips into his hands,  _ again _ , at the memory of Yosuke moaning out ‘Partner’ as he came. The memory was still fresh, only a few hours old, so it wasn’t like he could help it, right? 

God, he was  _ so screwed _ .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be at Anime Weekend Atlanta this weekend, so I'm uploading the chapter early!

How often was too often to ask your best friend to give you a hand job? 

This wasn’t exactly a question that Yosuke could search the internet for an answer to, nor could he ask...pretty much anybody he knew. Or even random strangers. Random strangers didn’t need to know that his best friend was regularly touching his dick because he was in a cast and his left hand just wasn’t good enough. 

Well, that wasn’t one hundred percent the case. It wasn’t that he  _ couldn’t _ get off just using his left hand, even though he’d kind of told a lie of omission to Souji by letting him assume that was the case. It took him a lot longer and it was a lot less satisfying but he  _ could _ do it. He  _ had _ been, because the memory of how Souji’s hands had felt on his dick had a way of creeping up on him when he was trying to go sleep at night. And when he was in the shower. And when he was supposed to be studying. It happened a lot, okay?!

Souji had been over a handful of times in the last week, including just the previous night. He’d fought down the temptation to ask him for a handjob nearly every time, only asking twice - once earlier in the week, and once the previous night. Despite his offer from the previous week, though, Souji had merely retreated to the bathroom to take care of his own business each time. It didn’t necessarily  _ bother _ Yosuke - Souji was a pretty private guy, after all - but it did leave him a little frustrated. Souji had seen his stupid orgasm face, what, four times now? And he hadn’t seen Souji’s even once?? But then again, he didn’t want to flat out  _ ask _ to watch Souji get off. That was definitely crossing a line.

He should have been - and  _ was _ \- grateful that Souji was even doing something like this for him at all. The difference between Souji touching him and him having to use his left hand was like the difference between eating Souji’s homemade curry and getting the microwaveable kind from Junes. There was basically no comparison. He was getting so spoiled...both on the curry and the handjobs, now that he thought about it.

At least now he could play video games again, even though he had to take breaks a lot more often than usual. On the plus side, though, he honestly could blame the cast for his poor performance, because he usually  _ was _ a lot better at fighting games. And racing games. And pretty much everything he and Souji were playing together on this Saturday afternoon

Now that Yosuke could hold a pencil again, he could do his homework, so Souji didn’t have to come over quite as often. He didn’t  _ have _ to, but he still  _ was _ , and Yosuke was pretty grateful for that. They were hanging out a lot more often than they had been able to before, what with the TV world and the investigation happening. 

He was kind of getting spoiled on that, too. 

After coming in second for the fifth time in a row, Yosuke felt the telltale twinge in his wrist that meant that he had used his fingers too much. He sighed and put down the controller, pushing it away with his feet.

“Done for the moment?” Souji asked, also putting down the controller.

“Yeah,” Yosuke replied. He looked over at Souji with a pout. “That last race was total bull though, man! I was in first right up until the end!”

“Sure,” Souji agreed, but Yosuke could tell from the smirk and the teasing look in his eyes that he was only humoring him. He stuck out his tongue in response.

“Whatever, man. We both know that I’d be owning you in every game from now until next year if I didn’t have this cast on,” Yosuke remarked.

“I seem to remember you losing at Mario Kart even before the cast,” Souji replied, and Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“Dude, I know you have silver hair but don’t tell me your memory’s getting foggy in your old age,” Yosuke teased. Souji rolled his eyes.

“And I seem to remember us being tied in Street Fighter before the cast too-” Souji started, but Yosuke glared at him

“Hey, you’re supposed to be  _ nice _ to people when they’re injured, you know!” Yosuke protested. Souji laughed.

“You and I both know that if I let you win you’d hate it even more,” Souji teased.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to beat me five times in a row!” Yosuke cried.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” Souji relented. Then, all of a sudden, he was blushing and giving Yosuke a  _ look _ . “Want me to make it up to you?”

“Uh…” Yosuke replied, dumbfounded. It felt like the temperature in the room rose about eight degrees instantly. Or maybe that was just his own face going red? Hard to tell. He swallowed, and then a thought occurred to him. It was Saturday. It was  _ only _ Saturday. “D-didn’t we just do this yesterday? That’s not too soon?”

“If it’s too soon for you…” Souji started, looking uncertain. Yosuke scrambled to correct him.

“N-no! It’s not too soon for me, I just...I mean, I didn’t want to ask you to do it, like,  _ every day _ because I didn’t think...I didn’t want you to…” he babbled. Souji somehow looked even  _ more _ uncertain now.

“If that’s too much, I understand,” he said, looking away with a pensive frown.

“It’s not!” Yosuke cried, face practically on fire. “I just don’t want you to think that I need to get off every day, ‘cause I don’t!”  _ That’s totally a lie _ . “And I don’t want you to get tired of doing it for me!”

“I won’t,” Souji replied, looking back over at him. “I’m serious. I’ll help you with that as often as you need me to until your cast is off, Yosuke.”

Yosuke bit back a question of ‘and what about once the cast is off’, because, for one, that was  _ stupid _ . There was no way he could expect Souji to keep helping him once he could help himself again! 

“Are you sure?” he asked, instead.

“It’s the least I can do,” Souji replied, and Yosuke scoffed.

“Dude, you’re already helping me keep my room clean and helping me with my homework and walking me to school every day! This is  _ not _ the least you can do, man, this is above and beyond the call of duty!” he protested. Souji looked a little taken aback, so Yosuke continued. “And believe me, I’m grateful, dude. I’m super grateful. I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you that’d to something like  _ that _ for someone like  _ me _ . I just don’t want to wear out my welcome, you know?” 

Souji  _ really _ looked like he wanted to say something, but he hesitated, and he bit his lip, and then he looked away for a second, before looking back at him with a serious expression.

“You didn’t do anything to ‘deserve’ a friend like me, Yosuke. I’m your friend because I want to be your friend, and I’m doing this because I want to help you,” he said, and Yosuke nodded, caught off-guard by the sudden strange turn of events. 

“Thanks, Partner,” Yosuke replied, feeling his cheeks turn pink. He hated how easily Souji made him blush, honestly. 

“Now, you can say no, but my offer still stands,” Souji said, with a smirk. “I’m not apologizing for being good at Mario Kart, but I can at least do something to take the sting out of how badly you lost.”

“Jerk,” Yosuke replied, with a huff. He stood up and made his way over to the chair with a completely faked sigh, unbuttoning his pants along the way. He was getting better and better every day at putting on and taking off his clothes with only one hand, as he demonstrated by shucking out of his pants much more quickly than even the previous night. He took a seat in the chair, and looked up to find Souji’s eyebrows raised. “What?”

“You aren’t hard,” Souji pointed out. Yosuke huffed at him.

“Losing five times in a row on Mario Kart doesn’t exactly get me hot and bothered, Souji,” he grumbled, and Souji chuckled, but he still looked uncertain.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked.

“Yes!” Yosuke cried, exasperated. He was actually starting to get hard just sitting here, to be honest. Souji’s eyes on his dick really shouldn’t have been so arousing...maybe it was the situation? He hoped so. Otherwise, he may not be able to sit in this chair ever again, or change clothes in the gym locker room for that matter. Or have Souji look at him,  _ ever _ .

To his utter mortification, his dick perked right up the instant one of Souji’s fingers so much as  _ brushed _ it when Souji tugged down his boxers. He barely repressed the urge to groan in embarrassment.

“S-see! It just needed some time to recover from how mean you were being to me even though I’m injured!” he protested, and Souji smirked up at him. Then he reached out and wrapped one of those amazing hands around his dick, and Yosuke barely managed not to moan in appreciation. He could feel himself getting harder under Souji’s touch, and while part of him was absolutely ashamed of the way his body was responding to  _ a guy _ , the larger part of him didn’t care because  _ hand on dick hand on dick hand on dick _ -

Souji wrapped his other hand around Yosuke’s swollen head, and even though this wasn’t in any way a new trick it still managed to surprise him every single time. He showed  _ remarkable _ restraint this time,  _ thank you very much _ , by both suppressing an appreciative moan and by keeping his hips firmly planted in the chair. He wasn’t so successful a second time, though, when Souji’s grip changed so that both of his hands were wrapped tight around his shaft and pumping up and down his dick. This  _ was _ new, and it caught him off-guard enough that he forgot to try to keep his hips still. He thrust up into the tight, warm grip, over and over, only managing to stop when Souji let go with one hand and used it to firmly push his hips back down, making him sit back down on the chair. 

“I guess you liked that?” Souji asked, and Yosuke scowled.

“Sh-shut up,” he stammered. Souji chuckled, but kept at it, one hand firmly holding his hips down and the other still stroking at that steady pace. Souji looked down and, Yosuke noticed, he licked his lips. Yosuke watched, transfixed, as he did it a couple more times, the action repeatedly bringing Yosuke’s focus back to his lips. Suddenly, all Yosuke could think about was how good it would probably feel to have Souji’s mouth on his dick. But he couldn’t ask him to do  _ that _ , right? Hands were one thing, but his  _ mouth _ ? That would be crossing a line. That would  _ definitely _ be crossing a line. There were  _ limits _ . 

But, man, how good  _ would _ it feel? A tongue on his balls, lapping up his shaft, warm lips around his dick, sucking at the head, a warm, wet mouth... _ Souji’s _ warm, wet mouth…

He was nearly blindsided by his orgasm. He only had the time to gasp out an ‘ah, damn-’ before he was shuddering and twitching in Souji’s grasp and coming in thick, hot ropes. He slumped back into the chair and fought to catch his breath, watching through lidded eyes as Souji once again stood up to make his way to the bathroom. Ugh, unfair. He wanted to see him get off, for once, just so they’d be even.

“Why can’t you do that in here?” he asked, and his orgasm-stupid brain was actually surprised when Souji turned to look at him, beet red and breathing heavily and looking legitimately shocked. 

“I, uh-” Souji started to protest, but Yosuke frowned.

“You’ve seen me come like five times now, man, it’s totally unfair,” he continued. He managed to sit up a little, even though his bones all felt like jelly. Souji swallowed, and turned back to fully face Yosuke. The bulge in his pants looked like it was actually  _ painful _ . He held up his hands, palms up.

“I don’t want to get cum on my clothes,” he explained. Yosuke rolled his eyes and sat up a little further, reaching out with his one good hand before he could stop himself and really  _ think _ about what he was doing. It was a little bit of a struggle, but before he long he had Souji’s fly open and had a handful of Souji’s pants and boxers and was tugging them down. It was a little more difficult than necessary with one hand, but the way Souji sighed in relief was totally worth it.

So, Souji had a nice cock. Like, a  _ really _ nice cock. It wasn’t like Yosuke paid attention to the dudes’ dicks when he watched porn or anything, but it was hard not to notice them when the camera focused them a lot. So Yosuke had seen a fair number of dicks, and Souji’s put all of them to  _ shame _ . He was trying really hard not to stare but it was  _ right there _ .

“Dude,” his stupid mouth said without his permission, “Dude, you have a  _ porn star dick _ .”

“Thanks?” Souji asked, sounding halfway out of breath and halfway like he was laughing. Yosuke looked up at him. 

“No man, I’m serious. You could seriously make a career out of that dick,” he added, and this time Souji  _ did _ laugh. He was  _ seriously _ blushing, and he looked a little embarrassed, but he was still laughing, and giving Yosuke a look that was making him want to  _ melt _ .

_ Oh no _ .

Then he took a couple of steps back, thank  _ goodness _ , and knelt down on Yosuke’s floor, legs spread as wide as he could with his pants and boxers around his thighs, one hand down for balance and the other wrapping around his porn-star quality dick. His gaze flickered back up to meet Yosuke’s and he looked...shy, almost. It was seriously cute. Some part of his brain protested that he wasn’t supposed to find another guy  _ cute _ , but his orgasm-numbed higher thought processes just ignored it. 

Souji started stroking himself, his pace a little bit slower than what he tended to use on Yosuke, and Yosuke was suddenly at a loss. Was he supposed to just sit and watch? Somehow, he felt like offering words of encouragement would be inappropriate. He probably shouldn’t have insisted on watching Souji like this, but...he had to know. He  _ had _ to know how Souji looked when he came. So that they’d be even. Yeah. Definitely just that.

This was definitely arousing, though, in a way Yosuke hadn’t predicted it would be. If he hadn’t already gotten off just minutes ago he had the feeling he’d definitely be getting hard just watching this. The sight of Souji’s hand (covered in  _ his _ jizz, by the way) moving up and down his dick wasn’t really what was doing it. It was the little sounds Souji was making - half-aborted whimpers and groans that Yosuke could just barely hear not making their way out of his throat. It was the expression he was making, too, eyes barely open, mouth firmly pressed into a line, cheeks red, sweat collecting on his forehead and the back of his neck

Souji clenched the hand that was on the ground into a fist, relaxing it a second later, only to repeat the motion again after a few seconds. Then his hand left the ground, only to have him put it back, and then lift it up and put it back again. Eventually, Souji bit his lip and shook his head a little, and he rose up so that he was balanced on his knees, shoving that hand between his legs and cupping his swollen balls. His mouth finally opened, lips parting on an “ah” sound that made Yosuke’s face go hot. He watched, transfixed, as Souji started rolling his hips upward, thrusting up into his fist, his other hand fondling his balls, eyes firmly closed and teeth gritted. 

And then, finally, Souji was coming. He threw his head back a little, hair in disarray, silver eyebrows drawn together, eyes and mouth both partially open as he twitched up into his fist. The look in his eyes was unfocused, and he was making some kind of low noise in his throat that had to be the hottest thing Yosuke had ever heard. The whole scene was probably the hottest thing Yosuke had ever witnessed. He found himself glancing over at his bookshelf and going through the mental catalogue of all of the hot, debauched images of half-naked nurses in all the magazines he knew were hidden there and...well. None of them compared.

Shit.

None of them were even  _ close _ .

Souji slumped down to the floor with a satisfied groan, and for a while the only sound in the room was him struggling to get his breathing back to normal. Yosuke felt like he couldn’t breathe properly either, but for a different, albeit related, reason. 

He could objectively admit that Souji was attractive and had nice hands. Objectively. He could even admit that Souji’s dick was nice, objectively. Maybe if his brain didn’t still feel like mush from his orgasm he could argue his way around this - he could protest that maybe he was  _ jealous _ of Souji because Souji had orgasms that made him look like a  _ sex god _ and Yosuke was sure that he looked like a total idiot (at best) when he got off. But that wasn’t what this was. This was beyond just wanting to return a favor, or wanting them to be ‘even’. This was beyond jealousy.

This was different

He was attracted to Souji. He  _ liked _ Souji - he liked the way he made him feel, physically  _ and _ emotionally. He liked how he felt around him, he liked the fluttery feeling he was getting just by being around him. He liked the way his body responded to him...but he hated it, too, kind of. He was supposed to be straight, right? He was supposed to like girls, but Souji  _ clearly _ wasn’t a girl. He wasn’t supposed to think that Souji had a nice dick because  _ he wasn’t supposed to think dicks were nice _ . 

_ Shit! _

“So does this make us even?” Souji asked, and Yosuke snapped out of the daze he’d fallen into, to find Souji looking perfectly clean, with his hair and clothes back to normal, sitting across from him at the desk. 

“Y-yeah,” he replied, shakily. “Um, so, I...we…”

_ We need to talk. _

“Yes?” Souji asked.

“Nevermind. Um, I...I probably smell gross, so I’m gonna get a shower. See you tomorrow for the movie?

_ Coward _ .

“Sure thing. Want me to meet you here and walk with you to the station?” Souji asked, looking a little worried. Yosuke nodded.

“Sure, if you want to. Heh, I wonder what movie we’ll all decide on. Hopefully it’s not another horror movie, right?” he asked. Souji shook his head.

“Hopefully not,” Souji replied. He stood up. “Have a good night, Yosuke.”

"You too, Partner!” Yosuke chirped, also standing up. Souji made his way over to the door, but paused right as he was about to reach for the handle.

“If you need to talk, you know I’ll listen, right?” he asked, and Yosuke gave a little sigh of defeat.

“Not tonight,” he replied, with what must have been a pathetic look on his face. “Another time, okay?” Souji nodded, and then he was opening the door, and then he was gone.

_ I can’t have a crush on my best friend _ .

But the evidence was piling up and becoming impossible to ignore. He needed to talk to  _ someone _ about this, and he needed to do it soon, before Souji showed up to ‘help’ him again. But who? Souji was probably the only person in the world that would understand, and he  _ obviously _ couldn’t talk to him about it.

He buried his face in his one good hand an d heaved a long, heavy sigh. Why was this so complicated?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you told him about how you feel yet?” Kou asked, and Souji went entirely red, going from staring at his hands to looking up at Kou in shock and alarm so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I don't get to write Kou or Naoto neeearly enough.

“And then he told me I have a ‘porn star dick’,” Souji lamented, burying his face in his hands with a heavy sigh. “What does that even _mean_?”

“If I had to guess, I’d say it probably means that you have a nice dick?” Kou replied, reaching across the table they were sitting at to give him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “I mean, I’m no connoisseur of porn, or dicks, so I wouldn’t know even if you showed me. But it probably means he thinks you have a nice dick.”

Souji sighed. “In any case, he hasn’t wanted to be alone with me all week, ever since that happened. I don’t know what to do any more.”

“Give him time, I guess. Hasn’t it been a busy week?” Kou asked, and Souji nodded.

“Yeah, but it kind of feels like he’s been avoiding me,” Souji replied. “I guess I _was_ a little pushy, but _he’s_ the one that asked me to stay in the room when I...you know.”

“It’s probably nothing, then,” Kou assured him. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. It’s a weird situation anyway, man...maybe he didn’t really _think_ about how weird it was until then?”

“Maybe…” Souji sighed.

“Have you told him about how you feel yet?” Kou asked, and Souji went entirely red, going from staring at his hands to looking up at Kou in shock and alarm so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash.

“What do you mean?” Souji asked, clearly nervous, and Kou chuckled.

“Dude, it’s so obvious that you like him. Anyone that spends more than five minutes around you two would have to be blind not to notice,” Kou explained, and Souji panicked.

“Is it really that obvious?!” he demanded, leaning across the table. Kou laughed.

“You have a crush so big you can see it from space,” the blue haired boy teased. “I guess it’s probably not that obvious to people that don’t know you that well, but…”

Souji just groaned, and let his forehead fall against the table with a muted thump. Kou laughed again.

“You know what _else_ is obvious?” he asked, and Souji shook his head, keeping it face-down in the desk. “He pretty clearly likes you back.”

“Yosuke is straight,” Souji protested, with a sigh, and Kou shook his head.

“You don’t really believe that, do you? The guy’s been letting you touch his dick for like a month now, for one,” Kou pointed out.

“Because he swerved to avoid me and fractured his wrist,” Souji retorted, and Kou shook his head.

“Believe what you want,” Kou replied, “I’m just stating the facts.”

* * *

 

“And then I told him he had a porn star dick! Well to be fair he _does_ but that’s not the _point_ ,” Yosuke babbled. Naoto just sighed.

“Another point in favor of you being both clueless and bisexual, Yosuke-sempai,” she pointed out, and Yosuke sighed in frustration.

“Look, it’s not like I _like_ his dick or anything like that, but he does have a really nice dick, okay! I’m just stating facts! How does that make me bisexual?! _Or clueless_??” Yosuke demanded.

“Well, as you have stated to me, multiple times, since the beginning of our conversation,” Naoto began, all but glaring over the table at Yosuke, “You vastly prefer women. Or so you claim. But anyone with eyes and a functional brain can see that you clearly have feelings for Souji-sempai, therefore making you-”

“I-I do not!” Yosuke protested, cheeks turning beet red as he basically jolted into a proper sitting position in his chair. “What...what even gave you _that_ idea?!”

Naoto sighed.

“I don’t believe we have time for me to give you a case-by-case account of all of the many times you have given away your clearly obvious crush on sempai,” Naoto began. “But it has been quite conspicuous to me from the moment I formally joined the Investigation Team. Whenever he was injured in the Midnight Channel you were always the first at his side-”

“I was just being a good friend!” Yosuke exclaimed.

“The way you look at him when he isn’t paying attention to you is quite damning evidence-”

“I do not! What the heck, Naoto?!”

“Well, alright then, if you refuse to accept my anecdotal evidence, perhaps I should state the obvious? You’ve been allowing him to...give you _handjobs_...for nearly a month now,” Naoto pointed out, a dust of red on her cheeks, probably from having to use such vulgar language.

“I mean, when you put it like _that_ it sure sounds…” Yosuke trailed off, face basically on fire. “B-but you’re making it sound like he’s been jerking me off every day! He hasn’t! I haven’t even been alone with him all week!”

“And this is why I used the term ‘clueless’ earlier, Yosuke-sempai,” Naoto sighed, her frustration palpable. “I was not in any way referring to your skill in battle or your academic abilities. I was referring to the fact that you are still denying actual, tangible facts and refusing to accept the truth. Did you learn nothing from having to face your Shadow?”

“Look, I…” Yosuke heaved a huge sigh. “Even if what you’re saying is true - and it _isn’t_ \- but let’s just say I am bisexual or whatever. Let’s just say I _do_ have feelings for Partner. What the heck am I supposed to do about them?? The dude’s leaving to go back to the city in like two months and I’ll be stuck here in Boring McSmalltown. The people here judge someone for something as stupid as having dyed hair - I don’t even want to _think_ about what they’d say about me if I actually _was_ gay or bisexual or whatever!”

“It sounds to me like you _do_ have feelings for Sempai, and now you’re just making excuses,” Naoto replied, and Yosuke groaned.

“I _can’t_ ,” he protested. “You don’t understand, Souji is my _best friend_ , he’s the best friend I’ve ever had! I can’t just throw that all away! And besides, Souji is straight.”

Naoto laughed. Not just her little amused chuckle, either. No, this was full-blown, tears-in-her-eyes laughter, and Yosuke was torn between being astonished and being pissed about it.

“Souji-sempai. _Souji-sempai_ is straight?” she asked, before laughing again.

“Well, I mean, _yeah_ ,” Yosuke replied, but he was starting to be less sure of that fact. Sure, a straight guy _might_ have been willing to help out his best friend once or twice out of a sense of obligation, but...five times?

“Let me ask you this, Yosuke-sempai. What makes you so sure that Souji-sempai is straight?” Naoto asked, a gleam in her eye. Yosuke knew this was a trap, but he just didn’t know _how_.

“He dated Ai Ebihara,” Yosuke recalled. “He calls Rise cute all the time, and I’m pretty sure he’s gone on a few dates with Chie and Yukiko...and _you_ , now that I think about it!”

Naoto rolled her eyes, but Yosuke did notice a blush on her cheeks.

“We were tracking down what we thought was a phantom thief. I would hardly call those dates,” Naoto replied. “And I do believe that if you were to ask, Chie-sempai and Yukiko-sempai would tell you the same thing. Souji-sempai was exercising with Chie-sempai and attempting to teach Yukiko-sempai how to cook. I also believe that you _knew that_.”

He did, but he wasn’t going to admit it.

“And even if those _were_ dates, Yosuke-sempai, that is insufficient evidence to prove that he is _straight_. All that would prove is that he is at most bisexual,” Naoto pointed out.

“I’d say that going on dates with a girl is proof enough that he’s straight. Where’s your proof that he _isn’t_?” Yosuke asked, exasperated.

“By your own account of recent events, he has now performed sexual favors for you on five separate occasions, of his own free will,” Naoto replied.

“Because my wrist is fractured!” Yosuke cried, exasperated.

“Whose idea was it in the first place, Yosuke-sempai?” she asked.

“...his…” Yosuke muttered.

“And there you go,” Naoto said. “He has willingly performed sexual acts with a member of the same sex, and done so multiple times, at his own suggestion, of his own free will.”

Yosuke sighed and lowered his head into his good hand.

“Okay, okay _fine_ ,” he groused. “Souji isn’t straight. Whatever, you got me.”

“Now, what is the real reason you wanted to meet me today?” Naoto asked. “And please be honest. I can tell when you’re lying.”

“...I...I do think I might have a crush on him,” Yosuke eventually admitted, in a small voice. “And I need to figure out how to make it go _away,_ so I can go back to being normal around him.”

“And you believe that, were you to reveal your feelings to him, he would reject you? And you would damage your friendship?” Naoto asked, carefully. Yosuke just nodded, looking down at the table. “Well, I can tell you this for certain, Yosuke-sempai: that will never happen.”

“How can you _know_ that, though?” Yosuke asked. He watched as Naoto’s face colored a little.

“Not too long ago, I had feelings for Souji-sempai as well,” Naoto confessed, and Yosuke felt his jaw drop. “I revealed them to him, and he very politely turned me down. We still remain friends...in fact, I would hazard to say that our friendship is now _stronger_ than before.”

“Uh, well…” Yosuke trailed off, but Naoto continued.

“He has rejected Rise-san as well, to similar effect,” she said. “Even if he were to reject you, there is no way your friendship would be compromised by it, Yosuke-sempai. And I find it highly unlikely that he would reject your feelings, to be frank. You may not be able to see it, but it is quite clear that Souji-sempai has feelings for you, as well.”

“I...I’m not...I mean, I _can’t_ ,” Yosuke protested. Naoto sighed.

“Well, that is my advice, Yosuke-sempai. You can take it or you can continue to refuse to see the truth.”

Yosuke sighed. “I knew I shouldn’t have asked you about this…” he trailed off, looking grumpy

“Why did you ask me, pray tell?” she asked, a knowing grin on her face.

“You’re the only person on the team I can trust to keep this a secret,” he explained, exasperated. “And you’re the smartest person I know. And a good friend.”

“So, if I am indeed the smartest person you know, why don’t you believe me?” she asked. Yosuke shoved his face into the palm of his good hand and groaned.

* * *

 

“I mean, have you _met_ Yosuke? There’s no way he would return my feelings,” Souji said, and Kou snorted.

“The same Yosuke that calls you ‘Partner’ all the time? The same Yosuke that’s all mopey out in the hallway every time you go spend time afterschool with someone else?” Kou asked, eyebrow raised.

“...does he really?” Souji asked, and Kou grinned.

“All the time, man. That’s not how you act when your best friend is busy, that’s how you act when you wanted to hang out _with your crush_ ,” he replied. Souji shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he muttered. “You didn’t see how he reacted to the possibility of Kanji being gay.”

“Kanji Tatsumi? Huh. He’s just about the _last_ person I would have expected to be gay,” Kou remarked.

“He isn’t,” Souji corrected. “But when we first met him, he was going through an...identity crisis, of sorts. And Yosuke was very uncomfortable with that fact.”

“They seem to get along well now,” Kou replied.

“Yes, now that Kanji is sure he isn’t gay,” Souji sighed. “Yosuke still gives him hell about it, though.”

“Sounds to me like a closet case,” Kou pointed out, and Souji shook his head.

“Even if he was, I...our friendship means too much to me. I can’t risk confronting him about this and having him ignoring me until I leave in the spring.”

“That’s tough...I dunno, man. I dunno what to tell you,” Kou replied, reaching across the table to give him yet another reassuring pat on the shoulder. “But I’m here for you, man. Daisuke too. Just try to come to practice more often, okay?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Souji replied, with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I have a Patreon, and you can read the next chapter RIGHT NOW over there! [Here's a link](https://artikgato.tumblr.com/writing) to find out more about that.
> 
> Also, please let me know if either Kou or Naoto seemed out of character? I specifically chose characters I don't get to write very often. Also, Yosuke and Naoto being friends is important to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes this time, enjoy the new chapter!

It was the following Monday before Souji finally worked up the nerve to say anything to Yosuke. As soon as the final bell rang he turned around in his desk, a disarming smile on his face, and opened his mouth to ask Yosuke if he wanted to do homework.

Yosuke beat him to it.

“Hey, Partner, so it’s been pretty busy lately, yeah? I could really use your help with some homework if you’re free tonight,” he asked. Souji laughed.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” he admitted, and Yosuke grinned.

“Okay then. My place or yours?” he asked, and Souji looked surprised. Since the crash they’d only ever gone to Yosuke’s room to do homework, so Souji had just kind of assumed that they would continue to. But, well, this could be a good opportunity to find out if Yosuke was uncomfortable with their… “agreement”.

“Nanako will be there,” he informed Yosuke, who nodded.

“Ah, right. Well, as usual my parents won’t be home and Teddie has a shift tonight, so I guess my place would be better?” he asked, and Souji nodded. It wasn’t definite evidence, but it was pointing in the direction that Yosuke really was okay with it, then. The two of them packed up their things, said goodbye to Chie and Yukiko, and were headed out of the school before long. Souji sent a quick apology text to Kou to him know that he would in fact have to skip practice. Kou asked if this was about Yosuke, and when he confirmed Kou just sent a winking face in return. Souji rolled his eyes and blushed.

“So last week was crazy busy, huh? You’d think my dad would be a little lenient on me considering I’m still in a cast but nooo, apparently I can still cashier even with a fractured wrist. And you were really busy too, huh?” Yosuke asked.

“Yes,” Souji replied. “Sorry about that, Yosuke. I did try to make time to help you, but…”

“It’s fine, Partner, I managed,” Yosuke replied with a laugh. “Although I  _ did _ get a note back saying that my writing is much harder to read than usual. Do you think the teachers even noticed my cast?”

They chatted like that the entire way back to Yosuke’s house, the conversation light and not a hint of any tension between them. Souji was almost convinced that Yosuke really _ hadn’t _ been avoiding him all week. It had sure seemed like it, but maybe he’d been overreacting? 

He’d been planning on confronting Yosuke about the entire situation today, but... maybe he didn’t even need to? Yosuke seemed like he was perfectly fine today. Maybe they really could just be friends with weird, conditional benefits. Maybe Souji didn’t need to bring up his apparently ‘huge’ crush on him.

He followed along behind Yosuke into his room and couldn’t help but notice that it was actually quite clean, even after an entire week of Souji’s absence.

“Yosuke, I’m impressed. You’re actually keeping this place clean,” he complimented, and Yosuke laughed, with an adorable little blush on his cheeks.

“Thanks. It’s like I said before, you did such a good job that it’s making me want to keep it clean. And Teddie’s been helping, too. I yell at him whenever he makes a mess and tell him that he’d better not ‘disappoint Sensei’, and that usually does the trick,” Yosuke explained. Souji chuckled.

“Good, good. Just make sure keep it up even after your wrist heals,” he replied.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll put it on my list. It’ll be the second thing I do once I get this cast off my wrist. Number one: return the ‘favor’ for Partner.” here he smirked over at Souji and made a lewd gesture with his left hand. “Number two, keep my room clean.”

Souji honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. He felt his cheeks go pink, and had to cough to clear his throat, which was suddenly dry.

“You don’t have to do that, Yosuke,” he said.

“Yeah, but I’m starting to like having a clean room,” he replied, and Souji shook his head.

“You know that isn’t what I meant,” he accused, and Yosuke shrugged.

“Yeah, I know I don’t  _ have _ to do it, but I want to. You don’t  _ have _ to do it for me, either,” he pointed out. Souji nodded and sat down in his usual chair by the desk. 

“Okay,” he agreed. Then, because he couldn’t quite help himself, he asked: “Is that why you asked me here today?”

“Well, I mean, I  _ do _ need to do homework,” Yosuke admitted, with a nervous chuckle. “But I gotta admit that I’m feeling pretty pent up after this past week.”

“Want me to do it right now?” Souji asked, and he couldn’t help being delighted by the blush that lit up Yosuke’s face like a candle. Even the tips of his ears were red - so cute.

“I-I can wait until later, bro, it’s no big deal. It’s not like I’m hard  _ right now _ ,” Yosuke protested.

“Hm, perhaps we should wait a bit. You  _ are _ kind of useless right after you orgasm,” Souji teased, and Yosuke made a choking noise.

“I am not!” he complained, and Souji snickered.

“Or maybe we  _ should _ do it now. Get it out of the way. That way you can focus on your homework once your brain starts working again,” he taunted. 

“Am I really  _ that _ bad after I come?” Yosuke whined, and Souji smirked. He sighed. “Never mind, don’t answer that.” He seemed to debate something, staring at the desk for a few seconds before finally looking up at Souji again. “I guess it would be best to just get it out of the way, right?”

“You’re making it sound like a chore,” Souji pointed out. “We don’t  _ have  _ to do anything, you know.”

“Yeah, but I get the feeling that I’ll be totally distracted thinking about it and lose focus,” Yosuke admitted. He suddenly looked a little shy, cheeks going pink. “So, um, do you mind?”

He was so cute. He was  _ too cute _ . It made Souji want to just blurt out all of his feelings right then and there. The only thing that stopped him was the memory of how much it had hurt to just have Yosuke seemingly avoiding him for a week. 

It was fine. This was  _ fine _ . This was already more than he ever could have asked for. He didn’t need to jeopardize a perfectly good friendship with the closest friend he’d ever had just because he happened to be in love with said best friend. 

“Of course I don’t mind, Yosuke,” he managed to say, standing up out of the chair and rounding the desk to stand in front of him. Yosuke nodded and scooted away from the desk, and to Souji’s surprise and delight there was already a tent in his pants. He raised an eyebrow and couldn’t help wanting to tease him.

“I thought you said you weren’t hard?” he asked, and Yosuke somehow managed to turn even redder. 

“Shut up,” he grumbled. “It’s been a whole week, okay?” Despite how embarrassed he looked, Yosuke still stood up and fumbled his way out of his pants. This time he slid both the pants and his boxers completely off, sitting back down in the chair with his legs spread, dick hard and leaning against his belly. Souji felt his eyebrows lift - this was a first. Every other time they’d done this Yosuke had left his boxers on. Souji  _ had _ wondered about that, if it was just out of a sense of decency or security, or maybe Yosuke was insecure about his testicles or something, but Souji hadn’t said anything about it. And, well, he wasn’t going to be saying anything about it  _ this _ time, either, because he was only going to embarrass himself if he did. Yosuke had  _ nothing _ to be insecure about - his testicles were  _ nice _ ; a decent size, round, and firm looking. Souji was rather ashamed that his first thought - his  _ first _ thought - on seeing them was that he just wanted them in his mouth.

This was a pretty clear invitation - or at least Souji thought so. He wanted Souji to touch them. He  _ trusted _ Souji enough to touch them, and that brought Souji’s mind back into focus. He slid down into his normal position, eye-level with Yosuke and on his knees, and reached for his cock. 

The temptation to bend down and taste him was  _ so _ hard to ignore, though. He wanted it so bad. He had to know what it would feel like to have Yosuke’s dick in his mouth, for Yosuke to thread his fingers into his hair, how it would taste, how loud he could make him cry out, if Souji could make him call out his name…

He settled, instead, for the little sigh he got in response when he started stroking him. He reached out with his other hand and teased the head with it, thumb rubbing against his slit and being rewarded with precum. Souji felt himself salivating a little and had to remind himself that he was  _ not _ going to be crossing that line. Not tonight, anyway. He spread the precum around the head, egged on by the little whimpers Yosuke was making in response. He let the clear liquid drip down to slick the movements of his other hand before changing grips. Yosuke made a concerned noise when he let go, but he simply shifted so that he was pumping with his left hand. He carefully reached down and let his fingertips slide across Yosuke’s balls, making him jump and gasp.

“Oh,” Yosuke said, breathless, when Souji looked up at him. “Th-that’s nice.”

“Yeah?” Souji asked, still steadily pumping his left hand up and down the hard shaft. Yosuke visibly swallowed, but nodded. Souji let go. “Scoot forward a little, then.”

“L-like this?” Yosuke asked, bracing his good hand on the chair and jutting his hips forward a little. 

“A little more,” Souji instructed, until Yosuke was barely sitting in the chair, perched on the edge with his legs spread wide and Souji kneeling between them. He was still gripping the chair with his good hand, the other settled on his left leg, fingers twitching nervously in the cast. 

“Good?” he asked, clearly nervous.

“Just like that,” Souji confirmed. Their faces were...very close to each-other, now that Souji wasn’t literally an arms-length away. “Do you want me to move back?”

“N-no,” Yosuke stuttered, and he still couldn’t meet Souji’s gaze. “Hey, uh, mind if I lean on your shoulder?” 

“Go ahead,” Souji said, and Yosuke seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, dropping his forehead right into the curve between Souji’s shoulder and neck. Souji felt himself blush, but solidly ignored it. “It will be a little difficult to see what I’m doing like this, you know.”

“That’s fine,” Yosuke replied, and Souji felt goosebumps travel up his back from the way Yosuke’s breath fanned against his neck. “I’m getting kinda light-headed, so it’s better like this. C-can you keep going?”

Oh, he sounded so  _ vulnerable _ . And now Souji could feel exactly how much he was trembling. This was nice, actually. It wasn’t hard to put his hands right back to where they needed to be, left hand dutifully pumping up and down the shaft, right hand trailing down until he found Yosuke’s balls again. Now that Yosuke was sitting on the edge of the chair he could reach down and cup them entirely, rolling them into his palm and letting his fingers rub against the sensitive skin right behind them. Yosuke jolted against him and let out an involuntary grunt when he did.

“Is this okay?” Souji asked.

“Yeah, yeah, please don’t stop,” Yosuke answered, and that was all Souji needed to hear. He redoubled his efforts, tightening his grip on downward pumps, moving his hand up to gently squeeze at the head on every upward pass, gripping and rubbing and teasing… And Yosuke was rewarding him with just  _ fantastic _ noises. Thanks to how close Yosuke’s mouth was to his ear he got to hear every little whimper and whine and moan, even the ones he was sure Yosuke was trying to suppress. He both heard and felt Yosuke’s breathing start to speed up, felt his balls growing firmer and harder and drawing up closer to his body in anticipation of his orgasm. 

A thought occurred to him, and as much as he hated it, he knew he needed to say it.

“If we stay like this, we’re going to get our clothes dirty,” he pointed out. He started to pull away, but, to his surprise, Yosuke let go of the chair and grabbed his other shoulder to stop him.

“I-I don’t care,” he proclaimed, with a pointed groan and a twitch of his hips to remind Souji that he’d stopped moving his hands. “I’ll do laundry, I -  _ please _ .” He wanted to protest that he had no interest in getting Yosuke’s cum on  _ his _ clothes, but the absolutely shameless way Yosuke had moaned the word “please” basically fried his ability to think. He was so painfully hard in his pants and Yosuke was panting and trembling against him, and he couldn’t think about anything other than getting Yosuke off and then getting himself off as soon as possible. He started moving his hands again, and let Yosuke’s appreciative moan carry him. It was only a few more strokes, a few more squeezes, before he felt Yosuke shudder.

“Ah! Ah, yes,  _ Partner _ ,” Yosuke moaned, right against his neck, and Souji had to close his eyes to fight the urge not to just come in his pants. He barely had the common sense to move one of his hands up to cup around the head of Yosuke’s dick and try to catch at least some of the orgasm before it could get on their clothes. He could feel Yosuke’s testicles pulsing and tensing as the orgasm overwhelmed his friend, which only made Souji’s own erection seem that much more painful, trapped in his school slacks. Not only hearing but  _ feeling _ Yosuke come was like sublime torture. 

He felt Yosuke slump against him, and he didn’t even consider trying to push him back with how hard he was still gripping Souji’s shoulder. Instead he just let go of Yosuke’s balls with his clean hand and fumbled with his own fly and zipper, breathing a sigh of relief when he was finally able to pull out his own erection. Yosuke wasn’t budging, and he’d watched Souji do this last time anyway, and Souji needed relief so badly it actually hurt. 

It didn’t take long. Not with the way his brain was repeating the way Yosuke had just sounded moaning the word ‘Partner’, not with the way he could still feel Yosuke’s breath on his neck, not with the way Yosuke was still trembling against him, quaking with aftershocks. He caught his own release in his hand, too, with Yosuke’s name on the tip of his tongue. He only managed not to say it by biting his lip and turning it into a wordless groan instead.

It was a long while before Yosuke pulled away, and in the meantime Souji had to just kneel there, both hands soiled, and fight down the urge to just spill all of his secrets in his post-orgasm daze. But eventually Yosuke did pull away, sitting back in his chair and blinking down at him as Souji let himself sink backwards to sit on the floor. They both just stared at each-other for a long while, panting to catch their breath. Yosuke was the first one to say something.

“I’ll get a towel,” he declared. He didn’t even bother with his discarded pants and underwear, just walked across the room in his socks and shirt and nothing else and ducked into the bathroom. Souji watched him go, admiring his pale but surprisingly toned ass and those long legs, noting where he could clearly see Yosuke’s tan-line from the summer. 

Yosuke wiped himself down before handing the damp towel to Souji, shuffling back into his underwear and pants while Souji cleaned up the evidence of their activities. He had valiantly tried to catch all of the cum in his hands but, to his dismay, a little had gotten onto his white button-down shirt. Thankfully none had gotten onto his jacket, and he had a bunch of the exact same white button-down shirt...in his room. Across town. Yosuke spotted the stain and laughed.

“Ah, man, sorry Partner. I wasn’t even thinking. I’ll throw that in with my laundry, if you want, and you can borrow one of my shirts for now?” he offered. 

“Just don’t give me anything bright orange,” he told Yosuke, reaching up with clean hands to pull off his jacket and unbutton the shirt. He tucked his now limp member away carefully before standing up and holding out the shirt toward Yosuke, only to find him staring. Blatantly. At Souji’s chest. He smirked.

“Admiring the view?” he asked, and that seemed to snap Yosuke out of his apparent trance. He snatched the shirt out of Souji’s hands with a huff, blushing.

“I was just thinking about how unfair it is that you’re so...so  _ fit _ and I’m still so skinny, even after all we went through in the TV world!” Yosuke grumbled. He stalked over toward the closet, stuffing Souji’s shirt and the soiled towel into a basket full of what Souji could only assume were dirty clothes, before pulling open the closet. For such a small space, he noted, there was certainly quite a lot in there. There was a small futon and what clearly were all of Teddie’s belongings, along with a small dresser and a bunch of boxes. Yosuke ruffled through the dresser and pulled out a long-sleeved white v-neck shirt with a gray collar.

“How’s this?” he asked, and Souji shrugged.

“I guess I can keep my coat buttoned up,” he replied, and Yosuke made a face at him.

“Yeah, I can’t see you pulling off a v-neck any way, Partner. Not next to  _ me _ anyway,” he boasted, and Souji laughed. He held up a white shirt with a rounded neckline and thin black stripes. “How about this?”

“That will work, I guess,” Souji agreed. “I’m surprised you own something that isn’t a v-neck, Yosuke.”

“Ha ha,” the brunette replied, tossing the shirt at him. He pulled it on over his head, noting that unlike the laundry detergent at the Dojimas’, whatever the Hanamuras used had a kind of...earthy scent. Not bad by any means, and it was a smell that he was getting to be very familiar with now, at any rate.

“So, what do you want to start on in the homework?” he asked as he pulled his jacket on over the shirt. He didn’t get an immediate response, so he looked over to find Yosuke staring at him again. “Yosuke?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry, Partner, guess I’m still a little out of it,” he answered, looking sheepish. He crossed the room and sat back down in his chair, and Souji sat across from him as usual. “Uh, that was...it was really good today, so...thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” Souji replied, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation. 

“And uh...that shirt really suits you, so if you want to keep it, I don’t mind,” Yosuke added. Souji felt his face get hot, but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t pleased with the compliment.

“Thanks, Yosuke,” he replied. And then, before he started blurting out his feelings, he gestured down to the books sitting on the desk. “Now, then...the homework?” Yosuke groaned.

“How am I supposed to focus on history and literature after  _ that _ ?” he complained, and Souji sighed in mock frustration.

“I guess from now on I’ll endeavor to give you underwhelming orgasms, then?” he suggested, and Yosuke shook his head frantically.

“I’ll try to focus! I swear!” he protested.


	6. Chapter 6

“You two sure do study together a lot,” Chie said, after Souji had turned in his seat and Yosuke had looked up from his notes and they’d asked, in near perfect unison, “Want to study tonight?”

“Yeah, well, I need all the help I can get,” Yosuke replied, frowning, while Souji shrugged. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“There’s no big deal,” Chie replied, raising an eyebrow. “I was just pointing it out. You’d think with Souji helping you so much lately your grades would be getting better.”

“Hey, I scored higher than  _ you _  on the last test,” Yosuke snarked back, and Chie made a face at him.

“That was all luck and you know it, Hanamura,” she grumbled. She sighed and stood up, having gathered all of her books and supplies. “Well, whatever. I’m sure I’m not invited to your little boys only study sessions anyway, but I have chores to do tonight. See you both tomorrow!”

With Chie gone for the day and Yukiko having been absent, helping out at the Inn, that left the two of them relatively alone save for some other students milling about.

“So, my place or yours?” Yosuke asked. His parents were working late again (weren’t they always?) but Yosuke wasn’t confident he could get Teddie to leave them alone long enough to study or...do other things. Luckily, Souji saved him from that headache.

“We can go to my place, if you want. Dojima-san is working late and Nanako should be over at a friend’s house until dinner,” he said, and Yosuke lit up.

“Perfect!”

Souji’s room was as immaculate and clean as the last few times Yosuke had seen it, even though Souji apologized for the “mess” and proceeded to flit about the room and straighten things up that Yosuke would have never even noticed were “messy” in the first place. Yosuke just watched him from his position sitting on the floor in front of Souji’s low work table, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it.

“Sorry about that,” Souji apologized, and Yosuke barked out a laugh.

“Dude, it’s fine. I didn’t even notice any of that stuff you just quote-unquote ‘cleaned up’, man,” he explained, and Souji shrugged. With that, they turned to the homework and the snacks that were laid out on the table between them.

They made pretty good progress but, eventually, Yosuke’s mind started to wander as it always did. He found himself wondering if there was going to be a natural break in the study session for him to ask for...well, relief. Then he wondered where he was supposed to sit for that, because he hadn’t been over to Souji’s house since they started with their “arrangement”. The futon was waaaay to personal, so maybe the couch? Then he started to wonder if he should even ask at all. Wasn’t it a little inappropriate to do that in someone else’s room? Was he asking too often? Maybe today just needed to be a normal hangout session...no matter what his dick was telling him.

“Yosuke, are you listening?” Souji asked, and Yosuke suddenly realized that he hadn’t been paying even the slightest bit of attention to him. He flushed and looked across the table at him, sheepish.

“Sorry, I got a little distracted…” he admitted, and Souji sighed.

“That’s fine, we probably needed to take a break anyway,” he replied, and Yosuke relaxed at the knowledge that he hadn’t disappointed him after all. Yosuke opened his mouth to ask about getting “help”, but he clammed up. Souji noticed. “Yes? What is it?”

“Uh, well, I was gonna ask if I could maybe, y’know, get some...relief? But I totally get it if it’s weird to do that here, or if you don’t want to, or-” Yosuke started, but Souji cut him off, sitting up a little taller and leaning over the table a little.

“It’s not weird,” he interjected. “I told you, Yosuke, you can ask whenever you want. I really don’t mind.”

“Yeah? Uh, okay,” Yosuke replied, feeling his cheeks go hot and, to his chagrin, his dick stiffen a little more than it already had been just thinking about the prospect. “Um, so, where do you want me to sit?”

“Would the couch be okay?” Souji asked, and Yosuke nodded, rising to his feet, careful not to put any pressure on his arm. The couch wasn’t too far away, and he made to sit down before remembering that he needed to take his pants off before he sat down. He pushed his boxers off as well, trying to be nonchalant about it.

“Hey, do you want me to just sit down? Or do you want to put down a towel or something?” Yosuke asked, looking over his shoulder but not turning his body to address Souji, who had also stood up.

“Good point. I’ll get a towel,” Souji replied, making his way over to the door. Yosuke was left to stand there, awkwardly, naked from the waist down and aware of how much harder he was getting with every passing second. He sighed and tugged off his jacket and shirt, too, not wanting them to get dirty. That was still a little awkward with the cast, but by now he’d gotten good at it.

Souji paused in the doorway, noticing his distinct lack of clothing, but mercifully he didn’t say anything. He just draped a towel down on the couch and patted it, giving him an encouraging look. A second towel was dropped onto the floor beside where Souji then knelt down, eye-level with Yosuke as usual. Yosuke couldn’t help blushing a little at the way Souji glanced down at his dick, which was now at full attention, and then up at his face. And then, to his confusion, he looked away, blushing.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to try something a little different today,” he said, and Yosuke blinked.

“Different?” Yosuke asked, and he watched as the blush spread to even Souji’s ears and neck.

“I’d like to try giving you a blowjob today, if that’s okay,” he declared, looking at Yosuke with sincere, and eager, eyes.

Yosuke was speechless.

Handjobs were one thing, just a bro helping out another bro during a time of need. But a blowjob...he’d be using his  _ mouth _ . Sure, Yosuke had fantasized about it (a  _ lot _ ) but actually having Souji  _ do it _  was something else entirely. This wasn’t just one bro helping out another bro, right? This was Souji’s mouth on his dick, and as much as the prospect excited him, as much as he wanted to tell him to do it...he couldn’t. He couldn’t take advantage of Souji like that.

“Uh…” Yosuke managed, before swallowing and clearing his throat, trying to get his thoughts in order. “Isn’t that a little...I mean, I already told you that this,” he gestured with his left hand, still in the cast, “wasn’t your fault! You don’t have to do something like  _ that _  to make it up to me!”

Yosuke wasn’t prepared for the look of sheer disappointment on Souji’s face. It was almost like Souji had actually  _ wanted _  to do it.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand,” Souji replied.

“It isn’t that,” Yosuke protested, with a sigh of frustration. “It’s like I said, you don’t have to do something so drastic just to make it up to me. Me crashing wasn’t even your fault in the first place! And you’ve already done so much!”

“I understand if the idea makes you uncomfortable,” Souji repeated. “I won’t be offended.”

“I’m telling you, that isn’t it!” Yosuke exclaimed. A blowjob wasn’t something you did for someone just to be  _ nice _ , why didn’t Souji  _ get _  that?! It was something that you did for someone that you liked,  _ a lot _ ... but did Souji like him? He certainly liked Souji - he’d come to terms with that, and had been doing his best to ignore it for some time now. But if they were going to do something drastic like this he should tell Souji he liked him, right? Get it all out in the open? It would be so easy, he could just say ‘I can’t let you do that because I really like you’ or something like that.

But, once again, he clammed up. He couldn’t say it. Souji was looking at him with a cross between frustration and confusion on his face, and he just couldn’t say it. What if Naoto was wrong, and this whole thing really  _ was _  just Souji being an exceptionally good friend? What if he was jeopardizing the best friendship he’d ever had by bringing these feelings into it?

Maybe he could get Souji to say it first. That would be  _ way _  better. If Souji really  _ did _  have a crush on him, like Naoto claimed, he could totally get Souji to admit it first. If he did, it would be so easy for Yosuke to pour out his feelings. If Souji would just confess first…

“Why...why do you want to give me a blowjob, anyway?” Yosuke asked, his throat tight and his heart beating at about a million beats per minute. Souji looked a little surprised at the question.

“I’m just curious about what it’s like,” he finally admitted, and Yosuke just stared at him, dumbly, because that was pretty much the last answer he’d expected.

“Huh?” Yosuke asked, and Souji clarified.

“I’m curious about what it’s like to give someone a blowjob, and I didn’t think you’d mind, you know, considering what we’ve been doing for these last few weeks,” he said.

No ‘I like you, Yosuke’, or ‘I want to do this for you because you’re special to me’, or anything else that Yosuke had imagined he’d say when he confessed. Naoto was wrong after all - he didn’t have a crush, he was just  _ curious _ . Curious and  _ weird _ .

“Is that it,” Yosuke said, only it didn’t come out like a question. He was still reeling. “Well, then, uh…” Souji was looking at him, expectantly. Souji was curious, and who was Yosuke to deny Souji anything? Especially when it was going to involve a mouth and tongue on his dick? “Go nuts,” he said, gesturing to his dick. “Just don’t expect me to return the favor.”

“Of course not,” Souji replied, reaching out and wrapping a hand around his dick, eagerly. He shifted a little downward so that he was more or less bent over Yosuke’s lap instead of at eye-level with him. Yosuke watched, dumbfounded, as he licked his lips and lowered his head.

The first touch of Souji’s tongue on him felt like taking a direct hit from a Zio spell, only in a really good way. He whimpered involuntarily as Souji took him into his mouth and applied a light suction to his throbbing head, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive underside. It was nothing at all like having his hand on him. He felt like crying, almost, it was so good. Then Souji was backing up and lowering himself further. He let Souji hook his hands under his knees and went along with his silent directions, willingly, when he pulled on his legs.

He ended up perched on the edge of the couch, much like last time, legs spread and balls dangling. Between how blurry his vision had gotten and the awkward angle he couldn’t quite see what Souji was doing, but he didn’t really need to see at all to get the idea when he felt warm wetness envelop his sac. Then Souji started to suck, gentle enough that it didn’t hurt but hard enough that it felt  _ amazing _ , and Yosuke couldn’t help moaning in response. His good hand moved basically on its own, clenching around a handful of Souji’s surprisingly soft silver hair. Souji groaned in response and the vibrations around his balls felt so nice. It was basically the best thing anyone had ever done to Yosuke in his entire life. He gasped and tried to buck his hips in response, only to find Souji holding him down with one firm, strong hand, and that prompted another moan.

Souji gave his balls one last firm suck before pulling back, and the resulting wet popping noise made Yosuke shiver halfway between embarrassment and arousal. He felt himself squirming out of reflex, though he didn’t accomplish much with the way he was being held down. Then Souji was pressing his tongue against the bottom of Yosuke’s dick and sliding up, giving him one long, wet, hot lick from base to tip. He barely had time to recover from that mind blowing sensation before Souji slid him back into his mouth. He pushed a little more of Yosuke’s dick into his mouth than he did before, taking a breath through his nose before pushing a little further. Yosuke felt his dick hit the back of Souji’s throat, felt him gag and pull away, and he let go of his hair with a gasp.

“S-sorry,” he panted, and Souji shook his head.

“Just learning my limits,” he admitted, and his voice was so  _ rough _  that Yosuke nearly did a double-take. He wasn’t proud of the way his dick twitched in response, but Souji noticed, and Souji chuckled. He didn’t say anything though, thank  _ god _ , just met Yosuke’s eyes with a smirk and then dipped back down. He didn’t take quite as much of Yosuke’s dick into his mouth this time, pulling back then bobbing back down, quickly finding a rhythm. He started moving the hand that was holding the base of his dick, too, pumping it up and down the length of Yosuke’s cock that he couldn’t fit in his mouth. It felt incredible. Between the firm grip of his hand and the way Souji was lavishing attention on the head of his dick, Yosuke felt like he was going to explode. He was all too aware of the familiar feeling of his orgasm building, and he hated the fact that it was happening so soon. He wanted to linger in this experience for as long as he could, relishing the feeling of Souji’s warm, wet mouth on him. He gritted his teeth and took deep, harsh breaths through them to try to calm down, gripping a fistful of the towel below him with his uninjured hand.

He felt fingers gently grabbing at his hand, coaxing him to let go of the towel, then taking his hand and moving it up, pressing it against the side of Souji’s head. He looked down to find Souji looking up at him expectantly. He couldn’t help groaning at the sight. His silver eyes were hazy, a little clouded and watery, and his cheeks were bright red. His lips were red and wet and looked  _ fantastic  _ stretched around his dick. He never thought the sight of a guy with a dick in his mouth could look so  _ erotic _ , but there was definitely something to the fact that it was  _ his _  dick and  _ Souji’s _  mouth. He got so caught up in the sight that he forgot all about his hand until Souji pressed it a little more firmly into his hair, and he got the message. He grabbed a handful of those silver locks, more gently this time, and Souji seemed pacified.

Souji started to move again, bobbing down until his lips met his fist on an upward stroke, then pulling back up with a gentle suction as he went, tongue massaging his dick. Each successive bob of his head was making Yosuke’s head a little lighter, driving him closer and closer to orgasm which each wet slurping sound and each teasing lick. Yosuke was gasping harshly, trying to hold back the dizzying wave of pleasure that was threatening to overtake him, wanting this wet, sparking pleasure to go on and on as long as possible. He was dimly aware of the fact that he was gasping the word ‘Partner’ over and over, occasionally peppering in expletives and unintelligible groans.

It was over far too quickly for Yosuke’s liking. He had a vague sense that he didn’t want to cum in Souji’s mouth - because that really  _ would _  be crossing a line - but he couldn’t quite get his sluggish body to react in time. He had wanted to pull Souji completely off of his dick and push him far enough away to make sure he didn’t get any cum on him, but that was surprisingly difficult with only one hand. He just managed to pull Souji off of his dick in time, but Souji hadn’t stopped sucking, and the way it felt for his head to pop out of the tight seal of Souji’s lips finished him off immediately.

“Oh fuck,  _ Souji _ -” he moaned, trying in vain to warn his friend. Not that warning him would have changed anything - not only was Yosuke’s hand still tightly fisted in his hair, but he’d gone slack in his grip and didn’t seem interested in moving, even to avoid Yosuke’s orgasm. To Yosuke’s absolute embarrassment he just sat there and let Yosuke come all over his face in thick, hot spurts, moaning and trembling in Yosuke’s grip. Even once Yosuke was finished and finally convinced his hand to let go of Souji’s hair, all he did was lean against Yosuke’s thigh, panting and staring up at him with pure adoration on his face.

All Yosuke could do was stare down at his best friend, whose cheeks were covered in his cum as he looked up at him like he was totally in love with him. He fought down the wave of emotion that look was causing him, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing. Then, he leaned over Souji and picked up the towel that was sitting next to him. He tried to be as gentle as he could, wiping all of the cum off of his face, and Souji just let him, closing his eyes and leaning harder against his leg. He had no idea what to say, and Souji didn’t seem to be interested in talking, either, so he just dropped the towel into his lap when he was done and leaned back against the couch with a long, quiet sigh.

Eventually he felt Souji move and, against his own better judgement, he lifted his head and looked at him. He didn’t have that glassy look in his eyes anymore, which was a good sign. Souji looked down at himself with a grimace, and Yosuke’s eyes followed, noticing a wet patch on the crotch of his pants. His eyes widened. He’d...just from giving Yosuke a blowjob?! He opened his mouth to ask, but thought the better of it and just snapped his mouth shut.

“I’ll be right back,” Souji announced, and his voice was even rougher than before, somehow. It made Yosuke’s cheeks burn. He watched as Souji rummaged through his dresser before pulling out another pair of pants, then he disappeared into the hallway.

Yosuke was alone. He sighed and stood up, pulling his clothes back on and, with nothing else to do, settling himself back down in front of the low table. He pulled a notebook back over toward himself and picked up a pencil, staring at the problems on the sheet without even really seeing them as he tried to avoid thinking about what had just happened.

Souji joined him a few minutes later, a fresh pair of pants on, his hair back into its usual style. He set a steaming cup of hot tea on his side of the table and put a can of Dr. Salt Neo beside Yosuke’s good hand, offering him a little smile when he looked up.

“Th...thanks,” Yosuke said, cracking open the can and chugging down the contents. He  _ was _  surprisingly thirsty and, more importantly, it gave him something to do to avoid looking at Souji. Souji, meanwhile, was understandably much slower at drinking his tea. Yosuke couldn’t avoid staring at his lips, still red and swollen from their...activities. He followed the bobbing of his adam’s apple as he swallowed down the mouthfuls of hot tea, kind of entranced. Souji noticed and gave him a coy smirk, making him duck his head and blush. He tried again to make any sense out of the math problems on the table in front of him, but couldn’t.

“Hey, we should really talk about this,” he finally managed, looking back up only to have Souji giving him a carefully casual look. Too casual.

“Sorry if it was disappointing,” Souji replied, his voice still rough but remarkably smoother, probably thanks to the tea. Yosuke felt his jaw drop in surprise. “It was my first time doing something like that, and I’d only ever read about it before…”

“Are you kidding me?! Souji, that was incredible! Why would you think-” Yosuke bellowed, stopping himself with an annoyed huff and shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant.” Souji took another sip of his tea, but nodded for Yosuke to continue. He still had that forced look of calm nonchalance on his face, but he also looked kind of...apprehensive. Like he knew what Yosuke was going to say and was dreading it. Shit.

What if Souji  _ knew _  how Yosuke felt? What if he knew and he didn’t feel the same way, and was apprehensive about having to turn Yosuke down? Or worse yet, what if he didn’t feel the same but went along with it anyway because he didn’t want to disappoint Yosuke?

He couldn’t do that to him. No way.  _ No way _ .

“Forget it,” Yosuke sighed, and Souji looked confused. “I came too hard and it’s messing with my brain.” Here, he laughed, a chuckle that he hoped didn’t sound as forced as it felt. “What a problem to have, right? My best friend made me come so hard I can’t think straight, haha.”

“Glad to know I wasn’t bad at it,” Souji replied. He took another sip of his tea. “Would you let me do it again?”

“H-huh?” Yosuke asked, alarmed.

“Would you let me do it again? Or was the one time too much for you?” Souji clarified. Yosuke gave a nervous chuckle in response.

“I don’t know if my dick can handle it, but of fucking course I’ll let you do it again, Partner,” he answered. His feelings might have been incredibly complicated right now, but like he was going to pass up the chance to have that tongue on his dick again?

“Okay,” Souji replied, with a genuine smile. What the  _ hell _ . “Now, is your brain too fried for homework?”

“Yeah, gimme a few minutes. Or a few hours,” Yosuke replied, with a sigh.

Naoto was wrong - Yosuke was sure of it, now. He’d given Souji so many clear opportunities to confess and he  _ hadn’t _ . He’d said it was just curiosity! So this meant that, what, Souji was gay and he didn’t have feelings for Yosuke that went beyond friendship? What were they now, friends with benefits?

Wasn’t it better this way, anyway? Souji would be leaving in a couple of months. It was depressing to think about, but wasn’t it better for both of them if they were just friends, in that case? And Yosuke - well. Yosuke was definitely not gay. He’d concede that he was maybe,  _ maybe _  bisexual, but only for Souji. He was probably just confused, anyway. He’d get his cast off and return the favor and then things would go back to normal between them, and everything would be fine. Yosuke would probably jerk off every once in a while to the memory of Souji’s face covered in his cum, and that was probably fine. No need for feelings. No need to complicate things. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my patrons commented with "Souji really blew it this chapter" and that's such a perfect summary


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go after this, and then an epilogue! Thanks for sticking with me so far!

“I’m an idiot,” Souji groaned into the cold wood of the table he was currently slumped, face-down, across. Across from him, Ai gave a deep, long-suffering sigh.

“You are,” she agreed. Souji didn’t look up, just listened as she flagged down a waitress and ordered yet another coffee for herself. On his tab. It was the price he had to pay for her advice, she’d said. Souji let himself mope for a few more minutes before pushing himself back up into a proper sitting position. 

“I was so close to telling him how I feel, but…” Souji sighed. “Isn’t it better this way? I’m leaving in a little under two months. It’s already going to be difficult enough being apart from everyone, but-”

“So, what, you’ll just ignore your feelings until then?” Ai asked, her voice sharp. It startled him enough that he looked up at her. She looked  _ mad _ . “You’ll just keep pining and whining and complaining to your friends about how  _ unfair _ everything is, oh  _ woe is me _ , all while you’re using the flimsiest, laziest excuse possible to keep doing him sexual favors-”

“We’re in  _ public _ ,” Souji hissed, making frantic shushing motions at her. If anything, being interrupted only made her even more angry, but she sat back and folded her arms with a frown, glaring at him. They were both startled when a cup of steaming coffee, loaded with whipped cream, appeared in front of her. She turned to the waitress beaming her most charming fake smile, and thanked her. She took a sip and then went right back to glaring. 

“Souji Seta,” she snapped, “You dragged me out here to Okina on a day off, you’re buying me coffee and desserts and new clothes-”

“I am?” Souji asked, and she glared even harder.

“That hasn’t happened yet. Anyway, the point I’m  _ trying _ to make is that you’re out here with me on a day off, spending time and money on me, and as much as I appreciate that,  _ you should be with Yosuke right now _ ,” she chided. Souji frowned.

“I wanted your advice,” he defended. “And Yosuke is at work. I’m meeting him later tonight to study.”

“And my advice to you is: before  _ any _ dicks get touched, you need to tell him how you feel!” Ai proclaimed, lifting her coffee confection and taking a long swig, while Souji fretted.

“You already know why I can’t do that, Ai,” Souji countered, and Ai rolled her eyes.

“I know what excuses you’ve been giving me all morning,” she scolded. “Honestly, I know you’re think you’re being smart, here, but you’re just a big idiot! Anyone with two eyes can see that he has a huge crush on you! I’ve only said maybe two sentences to Hanamura and even  _ I _ can tell!”

“You say that, but-”

“No buts!” Ai exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the table and standing a little bit, to better glare at him. He made more frantic shushing motions at her and she leaned in closer, glaring at him even more intensely. “You remember when we fake dated, right?”

“Yes?” Souji asked, confused by the sudden topic change.

“And you remember rejecting me when I confessed to you?” she asked again, and he nodded. “Before you explained yourself, do you know why I thought you did that?” He shook his head. “I thought  _ for sure _ that you were already dating Hanamura. Even after you explained yourself I thought you were already dating Hanamura!”

“Well, I-” Souji attempted to interject, but Ai just barrelled on over him.

“You told me yourself you have feelings for him and he  _ clearly _ has feelings for you! Even if you only have two months before you leave you still have the two months, idiot!” she berated. “Now, I’m going to finish my coffee, then we’re going to Croco Fur, and after  _ that _ you’re going to get your ass back on a train to Inaba and go tell him how you feel!”

As if it was really that easy.

True to her word, Ai did finish the coffee and she did drag Souji into Croco Fur. She ‘mercifully’ only made him pay for one of her two bags of clothes, and goaded him into buying a nice sweater and pair of pants for himself. She even went so far as to see him off at the train station.

“Are you not coming back to Inaba?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“I’ve still got some things to pick up from some of the shops here,” she explained, with a smirk. “You should be grateful that I’m not making you pay for those, too!”

“Thanks, Ai,” Souji replied, and she scoffed

“Whatever. I’ll still kick your ass tomorrow at school if I find out you still haven’t confessed by then,” she replied. Then, her face softened into a more genuine smile. “Seriously, though - good luck.” He boarded the train with a nod. 

Two dear friends of his who barely interacted with Yosuke at all had now told him that they were sure Yosuke had a crush on him. He was starting to believe it.

* * *

Yosuke had been having a spectacularly normal day, so far. He really didn’t mind cashiering - it felt good to be useful even with his fractured wrist, honestly - but he did miss being able to move around the store at will. Being stuck stationary at a cash register was boring. But, it did make it easier for people to find him. Rise had texted him about half an hour earlier, saying she needed to talk to him, and he’d been able to tell her exactly where to find him. It was easy enough to tell his supervisor that he needed a break when he spotted her headed in his direction.

They headed up to the food court, having to forego their usual hangout spot as it was taken by a group of old women who appeared to be knitting. So they settled into a smaller table, tucked out of the way, tray of food between them.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Yosuke asked. A few months ago he would have been incredibly nervous to be eating with Rise alone, but the two had formed an easy friendship after he’d gotten over his star-struck tendencies. Rise frowned, pulling out her phone and turning it to face him. On screen was a picture of what appeared to be Souji with what could only be Ai Ebihara hanging off of his arm, in some kind of clothing store. Croco Fur, probably. Yosuke looked from the picture to Rise’s frowning face, puzzled.

“A friend of mine that works in Croco Fur sent me this a little while ago,” Rise explained, and Yosuke was still just as confused as before.

“Uhhh, okay?” he asked, and she looked incredulous.

“Isn’t this - doesn’t this - that’s  _ Ai Ebihara _ hanging off of Sempai!” she explained. Yosuke blinked at her.

“Yes?” he asked, and she frowned. 

“You do know that they used to date, right?” she asked.

“Yes? Souji told me all about it,” Yosuke replied, still at a loss. 

“Well? Doesn’t this make you jealous?” Rise demanded.

“Uh? No? Why would it?” Yosuke asked, baffled.

“He’s out with his ex!” she insisted, and Yosuke found himself laughing.

“I mean, I wouldn’t call her an ‘ex’ per se,” he explained. “I guess he never told you, but they weren’t actually dating. It was fake dating.”

“Is that what he told you?” Rise asked, and Yosuke nodded. She looked concerned.

“Yosuke-sempai…” she trailed off, and she really sounded like she pitied him, for some reason.

“Okay, I’m lost. What’s this about?” he asked, gesturing to the picture. “Why would a picture of Souji and Ai shopping together be a problem for me? I don’t care what Partner does with his spare time.”

Rise sighed.

“I really thought you were smarter than this, Sempai,” she said. “I guess I have to spell it out for you? Of course you should be concerned if your boyfriend is spending time with his ex!”

Yosuke, impressively, choked on  _ nothing _ .

“B-boyfriend?!” he squawked. Rise blinked in confusion for a second, and then started to panic.

“Oh, sorry, should I not have said that in public? I don’t think anyone’s eavesdropping, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she added, but Yosuke shook his head, finally wheezing in a breath of air.

“Souji and I aren’t dating! Where did you even get that idea?” he demanded. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

“Wha- _ really _ ?! You really aren’t dating?” she asked, incredulous.

“No!” Yosuke exclaimed. “Why do you think that?”

“It’s just-” Rise started, looking baffled and embarrassed at the same time. “You two have been so close lately and you’re spending so much time together, and- and you’ve been giving each other these  _ looks _ -”

“What ‘looks’?! What are you  _ talking _ about?” Yosuke asked in a sudden panic. Was he being too obvious? Of course he was, wasn’t he? Why else would Souji have been looking at him like that when he’d asked to talk about what was happening?

“Well I mean…” Rise started. “You’re both being so obvious about it, I thought for sure you were dating and just trying to keep it a secret.” She looked unsure. “But you...you  _ do _ have feelings for Sempai, don’t you?” 

He could have easily lied and pretended to get offended at even the mere suggestion. It certainly wouldn’t have been out-of-character for him, he thought with a wince. But it had felt nice to open up to Naoto about this, and he could trust Rise.

“...yeah,” he muttered in response, feeling his cheeks heating up. Rise looked from him to the phone and back, suddenly adamant.

“Then you need to tell him! Right away!” she demanded.

“What? No!” Yosuke protested. “Why?” She turned the phone back around and shoved the picture of Souji and Ai into his face. 

“Because of  _ this _ , you dolt!” she replied. “Souji and Ai are on a date  _ right now! _ ”

“Isn’t that even more of a reason not to tell him? If he wants to date Ai, then good for him, I won’t stop him,” Yosuke protested, and Rise got  _ mad _ . Like actually  _ livid _ mad.

“Yosuke Hanamura,” Rise growled. “I am  _ not _ going to sit here and let you tell me that you’re willing to throw your feelings down the drain and let Souji date  _ Ai Ebihara _ .”

“What’s wrong with her?” Yosuke countered, folding his arms in protest. “And besides, I really don’t think they’re on a date. I  _ grilled _ him for details while he was pretending to date her, and he never seemed like he was interested in her in the slightest.”

“If it’s not a date then what  _ are _ they doing?” Rise asked, exasperated, and Yosuke shrugged.

“I dunno, being friends? Like we are right now? If someone took a picture of us sitting here, alone, eating lunch together, what would it look like to  _ you _ ?” Yosuke argued, and Rise sighed.

“Fair enough,” she grumbled. “But you should still tell him.”

“And risk the best friendship I’ve ever had? No thank you,” Yosuke answered.

“What?” Rise asked.

“Well, what if he doesn’t feel the same way? If I tell him about my feelings, what if he starts avoiding me, or we stop being friends? Or even worse, what if he doesn’t feel the same way but pretends to because he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings?” Yosuke asked. Rise shook her head.

“I really don’t think you have to worry about that, Sempai,” she replied. “For one, he obviously has feelings for you, too. Anyone with eyes can see that!”

“You say that, but you were sure that we were dating,” Yosuke pointed out. Rise crossed her arms again with a huff. 

“Okay then, fine,” she relented, with a huff. “I still don’t think you have anything to be worried about. Souji-sempai is a good guy, you know? He’d never let your friendship end over something like that, and he wouldn’t go along with it just to keep your feelings from being hurt. Trust me, I know.”

“Oh?” Yosuke prompted, and Rise nodded.

“I confessed to Sempai a few months ago. He was really nice about turning me down, and now we’re great friends. Probably better friends than before, because now I know for sure that he isn’t interested, and I can relax around him,” she explained. Yosuke nodded. “I started to relax around you, too, Sempai. Did you notice that?” 

“I did,” Yosuke confessed, looking sheepish. “I just thought it was because I stopped acting like a starstruck idiot and started treating you like a normal person.”

“Well, yes,” Rise admitted. “But it was also because I knew...or at least I  _ thought _ I knew...that you couldn’t be interested in me because you were interested in Sempai.”

“I mean, I can’t say I’m  _ not _ interested,” Yosuke answered, blushing a little. “...but I know  _ you _ aren’t. And you’re right, my feelings for Partner are…” He trailed off with a shrug, embarrassment making him tongue-tied.

“All the more reason to tell him!” Rise insisted. 

“I tried to talk to him about this a few days ago,” Yosuke admitted. “He looked...scared.”

“Well, I wasn’t there, so I don’t know but...I might have an idea about why he would look scared, Sempai,” Rise started.

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked.

“Well...and please don’t be offended by this, but you’re...kind of a homophobe,” she explained. When he started to protest, she shook her head and continued. “I heard about how badly you reacted to Kanji-kun’s dungeon, and I’ve heard some of the stuff you tease him about. If I was Sempai, I’d be afraid to talk to you about that kind of stuff, you know? He’s probably not worried about  _ rejecting _ you, I’d say he’s more worried about  _ you _ rejecting  _ him _ .”

“You might have a point,” Yosuke replied, after a beat of silence. He looked up from where he’d been staring at the table. “Thanks, Rise.”

“No problem, Sempai! Just promise me you’ll tell him, okay? Maybe not today or tomorrow but...soon. He’s leaving to go back to the city in April,” Rise said. Yosuke nodded.

“I’ll...I’ll try.”

* * *

Souji had just stepped out of the train station and into the sunny but chilly day back in Inaba when his phone went off. It was a text from Teddie.

>> SENSEI!! YOSUKE AND RISE-CHAN ARE SCORING LOOK!!!

The next message to pop up was a badly taken, slightly out-of-focus picture of what appeared to be Yosuke and Rise sitting at one of the tables in the Junes foodcourt. Souji lifted an eyebrow and started to type a response, but another picture came in. This was slightly more in-focus, but the angle was weird and there were leaves covering most of the picture, implying it had been taken from behind a plant. This one showed Rise leaning over and kissing a blushing Yosuke on the cheek. 

It was...cute. A little alarming, but cute. Souji furiously stamped down a wave of jealousy that washed over him. Rise had told him that she wasn’t interested in Yosuke at all, but maybe something had changed? 

Frowning, he finally typed a response.

>You shouldn’t spy on people, Teddie, it’s impolite.

* * *

Souji was waiting outside of the front doors of Junes, leaning up against the wall near the bike rack, like he always did when he was waiting on Yosuke after one of the brunette’s shifts. He was trying, unsuccessfully, not to think about the pictures Teddie had sent him, or his conversation from that morning with Ai.

He’d gotten off of the train determined to talk to Yosuke about this,  _ tonight _ . Now he wasn’t so sure. Ai was right - he didn’t have very long left in Inaba, and he needed to act soon. But. Who was he to get in the way between two of his dearest friends, after all? Yosuke was a great guy, and he was sure that Rise would be happy with him. And Yosuke had been very vocal for a long time about wanting a girlfriend - a  _ girl _ friend. 

He wondered, a little selfishly, if he could still ‘help’ Yosuke even if he was dating Rise.

“Yo, Partner!” came Yosuke’s customary greeting, and he looked up to find the brunette approaching him, a casual grin on his face. He nodded in response.

“How was your shift?” Souji asked, and Yosuke groaned.

“Weird,” he lamented. “I had lunch with Rise, and then I caught Teddie taking pictures of us behind a plant! In his bear suit! Like the little plant was actually gonna camouflage him…”

Souji laughed.

“He sent me some of those pictures,” he replied, fishing out his phone and pulling up the conversation.

“Oh yeah?” Yosuke asked. Souji leaned over to him and showed him his phone screen. Yosuke sighed in response. Then, for some reason, he chuckled.

“It’s funny. Teddie sent you pictures because he thought I was on a date with Rise,” Yosuke explained, grinning even wider. “And Rise had lunch with me because one of her friends sent her a picture of you and Ai in Croco Fur this morning and she thought that  _ you two _ were on a date.”

“Our friends are so nosy,” Souji replied, and they both laughed.

“They’re just looking out for us,” Yosuke said, and Souji nodded. Yosuke unlocked his bike, and then turned to Souji. “Hey, so...uh, I know you wanted to study tonight, but...we really need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Souji agreed. “Dojima-san is working late again, so we can go to my place...unless you’d rather go to yours?”

“Teddie’s off-shift tonight, so let’s go to yours,” Yosuke replied. Souji nodded.

“Alright then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you can read the next chapter RIGHT NOW on my Patreon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, if I can date whoever I want, then…” he started, hoping his face wasn’t betraying how utterly petrified he felt, “What would you say if I wanted to date you?”

> im gonna talk 2 him naoto oh god wut do i say how do i tell him???

>> JUST TELL HIM THE TRUTH SEMPAI

>> AND IF I FIND OUT THAT U CHICKENED OUT

>> I WILL BEAT U UP

> oh no scary lil 1m tall naoto is gonna beat me up

>> JUST 4 THAT UR GETTING KICKED

> oh noooo my ankles

>> 2 KICKS & 1 PUNCH 4 U

“You’re popular tonight,” Souji observed, walking beside Yosuke with one hand on the bike’s handlebars to keep it steady so that his friend could answer the incoming texts. 

“Just talking to Naoto,” Yosuke replied, with a grin that looked kind of uneasy, for some reason. Well, considering his earlier declaration of ‘we need to talk’, Souji wasn’t surprised. His own phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to find a text message awaiting him from Ai.

>>Just a reminder that I’ll kick your ass if you don’t confess! xoxo Ai

He almost wanted to let her beat him up anyway, but he knew that it wouldn’t be the violence that would be the problem - it would be the disappointment. He didn’t want to disappoint her.

This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Souji had found himself sitting across his table from Yosuke more times than he could probably count in the months since they’d met. This was the first time he’d ever been so incredibly nervous in his own room, however. Yosuke looked equally uneasy, but was doing his best to hide it behind a carefully casual grin.

“Soooo,” Yosuke intoned, rolling a pencil between his fingers, a sign of obvious nervousness. “Uh...just curious...you weren’t out on a date earlier with Ai, were you?”

“No,” Souji answered, raising an eyebrow (not that Yosuke could see that). “We’re just friends. I met her for coffee.”

“See, that’s what I was trying to tell Rise when she showed me that picture of you two,” Yosuke replied, folding his arms and nodding. 

“Was she concerned?” Souji asked, and Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“She doesn’t seem to like Ai very much, for some reason,” Yosuke replied. “But she seemed to think that  _ I  _ was the one that needed to be concerned…” he trailed off, biting his lip and looking a little hesitant to keep going.

“Why would you need to be concerned if I was on a date with Ai?” Souji prompted. Yosuke shrugged.

“I-I dunno, y’know? Honestly, in my opinion, you can date whoever you want to, man,” he replied. He started to say something else but shook his head, snapping his mouth shut. 

‘You can date whoever you want’, huh? This was a good opportunity. He’d be a fool not to take it. Souji needed to get his feelings out in the open anyway, no matter what, and this was as good a time as any.

“Well, if I can date whoever I want, then…” he started, hoping his face wasn’t betraying how utterly petrified he felt, “What would you say if I wanted to date you?”

Yosuke stared at him, blinking, mouth agape. It was unnervingly quiet in his room. So quiet that Souji fought down the temptation to say something else several times before Yosuke finally gave an audible swallow and took a deep breath.

“You-you’re not joking, right? You wouldn’t joke about something this serious?” he asked, looking just as terrified as Souji felt, his voice smaller than usual.

“I wouldn’t joke about this,” Souji managed to answer, through a throat that had gotten tight without him noticing. Yosuke nodded.

“Okay, then...to be honest, I…I’d like that. D-dating you, I mean. I’d like that.  _ A lot. _ ”

Souji sucked in a breath, eyes going wide. Even though both Kou and Ai had told him about how “obvious” it was that Yosuke returned his feelings, even after consulting with Chie and Yukiko and Naoto about it...Souji hadn’t  _ really _ believed it. Not until this moment, with Yosuke looking across the table at him, looking even more nervous and bashful than any time he’d had to ask Souji for ‘help’ because of his wrist.

“S-so, uh,” Souji replied, stopping to clear his throat and try to fight down the butterflies forming in his stomach. “So, I really like you, Yosuke, and - correct me if I’m wrong, but - you like me too, right?”

“Yes,” Yosuke replied, going bright red and looking down at where his hands were still fidgeting on the table in front of him. “I...do, I…I like you a lot, Souji.”

“Well, good,” was all that Souji could muster in response, his brain having locked onto how it felt to (finally) hear Yosuke say that to him. He honestly couldn’t think of anything else to say, becoming more and more flustered as they both sat there, staring dumbly at each-other. 

“So what now?” Yosuke asked, sounding really lost. Souji laughed, shaking his head a little to try to clear out the cobwebs that had formed, preventing him from thinking about anything other than how cute his partner was, sitting there flustered and nervous but also eager, so eager…

“Can I kiss you?” Souji asked, and Yosuke nodded, two quick jerks of his head down and up. Souji rose up a little out of the cross-legged position he’d been in, leaning across the table. Yosuke all but scrambled to copy him, thrusting his face at Souji with such speed that Souji actually flinched back a little, putting his hands up defensively. “Whoa, whoa, slow down, Yosuke.”

“S-sorry,” Yosuke replied, going completely red. “I...I just…”

“Is this going to be your first kiss, Yosuke?” Souji asked, and the other boy looked down, ashamed, and nodded again. “Don’t worry, it will be mine, too.”

“Seriously?!” Yosuke yelped, staring at him in shock. “ _ You _ ?! No way!”

“I’m serious,” Souji replied, and Yosuke shook his head.

“No way. You’re  _ way _ too good-looking for this to actually be your first kiss,” Yosuke stammered.

“Thanks,” Souji replied, not managing to keep himself from blushing at the compliment. “But it’s the truth. Before coming to Inaba I was always more focused on my studies. I never wanted to date anyone, let alone kiss them.”

“And you want to kiss me?” Yosuke asked, managing to look both insecure and flattered at the same time.

“If you want to,” Souji replied, and Yosuke laughed.

“Of course I want to,” Yosuke replied. He leaned a little further over the desk, but Souji sat back. He ignored the look of confusion on his partner’s face in favor of getting up from his seated position and holding out a hand to help him up. 

“I wanted to do this properly,” Souji explained, once they were both standing and facing each-other. Yosuke could only nod. Souji slowly, carefully reached out and cupped the side of Yosuke’s face, fingers splayed across his cheek and beside his ear. Yosuke went red again (he blushed so easily, it was so endearing), but didn’t object. Souji stepped a little closer and leaned in, tilting his head, and…

...and then they were kissing.

It wasn’t much at first, just a press of lips on lips. Souji’s were dry and cracked thanks to the cold weather, and Yosuke’s weren’t much better. Souji maintained the contact for a few seconds before pulling away and meeting Yosuke’s eyes. 

“Again?” he asked, softly.

“Again,” Yosuke replied, emphatically. They both moved this time, mouths meeting in the middle, and this time they were both much more eager; much more confident. They moved their mouths against each-other, and it felt like sparks were dancing between them. Souji felt Yosuke’s hands settle onto his waist, and he enthusiastically reached up with his other hand to cup Yosuke’s other cheek. They broke away to breathe, but Souji pulled them back together almost immediately, starving for the contact. 

Eventually, Yosuke pulled away and managed to gasp out “C-can we sit down? My legs feel like jelly.” Souji chuckled, but he couldn’t exactly say anything with the way his own body was reacting. He simply nodded and, without looking away from Yosuke once, managed to steer him backwards to the couch. Souji pulled his hands away when Yosuke bumped into the couch and started to sit down. He expected Yosuke to let go of his waist, but was pleasantly surprised when not only did he not let go, but he actively pulled him down into his lap.

“Is this okay?” Souji asked, sitting up and away enough to look him in the face. Yosuke nodded.

“Better than okay,” Yosuke replied. He tugged on Souji’s waist, not enough to actually move him but enough that it was clearly a suggestion. A suggestion that Souji followed all too willingly, grabbing Yosuke’s face again and diving down for another long, lingering kiss. They kept it up like that for a while. Souji wasn’t really sure how much time was passing and, to be honest, he didn’t really care. They indulged in kiss after kiss, and eventually, once again, Yosuke surprised him by taking things to the next level before he could. 

Yosuke’s tongue prodded at his lips and Souji answered with an approving groan, opening his mouth almost immediately. Yosuke slipped his tongue in slowly and carefully, as if he was just testing out the waters, and Souji met it with his own tongue, eagerly. At first two of them were sloppy and unrefined, but it didn’t take too long to get the hang of it. The hand in the cast remained on Souji’s waist, while the other found its way into Souji’s hair. Souji made a sound that oddly sounded like a purr in response, and even he himself wasn’t entirely sure how he’d made that kind of noise, but Yosuke seemed to like it. 

Eventually in the course of their making out, Souji felt Yosuke get hard against him. He pulled away to find Yosuke red-faced and gasping.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Souji asked. Surprisingly, Yosuke shook his head.

“N-no,” he panted. “It’s all right, I don’t want to...to...I know we’ve done that a lot before, but we weren’t dating back then…”

“Let me make one thing clear,” Souji added, meeting Yosuke’s eyes with a steadfast gaze. “I’m not offering because of your wrist this time. I’m offering because I want to do something nice for my  _ boyfriend _ .”

Yosuke managed, somehow, to go  _ even redder _ at that bold declaration. He broke eye contact with Souji and looked down, bashful. “Uh...”

Souji went from his cocky, alluring demeanor and straight into concerned mode instantly.

“Was that no good?” he asked. Yosuke shook his head.

“No, no, it was fine, just...I never thought I’d hear you call me that,” he breathed out. “I like it.”

“Oh yeah?” Souji asked, shifting effortlessly back into what he was mentally calling his ‘seductive mode’. 

“Yeah,” Yosuke replied. Souji smirked.

“So, what do you say, then? Want me to take care of it for you?” he asked. 

“Please,” Yosuke groaned, squirming under him in anticipation. “J-just, uh, one thing. I really want to help this time, but…” he trailed off, raising the hand in the cast and waving it between the two of them. Souji grinned.

“I have an idea,” he said. He leaned in and stole one last kiss before pushing back and standing up. His hands went to his fly, and it wasn’t until he was pushing his pants and boxers down over his thighs that Yosuke seemed to get what he was doing.

“Oh!” he chirped. Then, in total understanding, “Ohhh…” His hands went to his own clothes, managing to get his fly open and struggle somewhat out of his pants, though this was considerably difficult both because of the cast and also because he stayed seated. Souji eventually scooted his own pile of discarded clothes away and reached down to help Yosuke out of his. Once they were both naked from the waist down Souji moved to straddle Yosuke’s lap again. Their dicks bumped against each-other as Souji got settled, and even that small amount of contact was enough to send sparks up Souji’s spine and draw a little moan out of him. 

“Both at once, huh?” Yosuke asked, sounding breathless. “That’s pretty hot, Partner.” He reached out with his non-injured hand and settled it on Souji’s hip again, but Souji just reached back and gently pried the hand off of his hip, redirecting it to wrap around both of their dicks, just below the heads. “Oh! That’s…”

“Is this okay?” Souji asked, freezing and looking up at Yosuke. Yosuke was quick to nod.

“Yeah, definitely. I just wasn’t expecting it, “ he admitted. Souji nodded.

“Good. I’m going to start moving now,” he informed him, producing a quizzical look on Yosuke’s face.

“Moving?” he asked, but got his answer when Souji rose up to hover slightly over Yosuke’s lap, pulling his hips back just a little and thrusting up into the grip created by their two joined hands. Yosuke let out a surprised moan. “Oh, wow, that’s...wow.”

“Just wait, it gets better,” Souji grunted, moving his hips again. “Still okay?”

“Yeah, please keep going,” Yosuke replied, eyes fixed on the movement of Souji’s hips as he thrust into their hands, dick rubbing against his own. After about a dozen thrusts, moving from small and tentative to quick and shameless, Souji gripped Yosuke’s hand and started to move it up and down, precum from them both making the movements easy.

“Ohh…” Yosuke moaned, and it was music to Souji’s ears. “Oh, that feels good, shit, Partner…”

“Yosuke,” Souji groaned in response, hips and hand moving. His other hand was gripping Yosuke’s shoulder tightly for support, and he was squeezing Yosuke’s shoulder in time with his thrusts up into their hands. Yosuke started to move his hips a little, greedy little thrusts that had Souji moaning a little more frequently. 

“I’m, I -  _ hnh _ \- getting close, Partner,” Yosuke eventually stammered out. Souji moved to a much harder and faster pace to compensate, feeling the stirrings of his orgasm. 

“Can you,” Souji panted, “Can you say my name when you come?”

“Eh?” Yosuke asked in response, blinking his unfocused, hazy eyes.

“I’ve been jerking off every morning thinking about how you said my name when I gave you that blowjob,” Souji explained.

“Oh god _ damn _ Partner,” Yosuke moaned, thrusting his hips needily against Souji’s. “You can’t just  _ say _ things like that with no warning…”

“Please,” Souji begged. Before Yosuke could respond, Souji leaned down for a long, drawn out kiss that Yosuke whimpered into the entire time. Souji could feel the way Yosuke’s dick was pulsing in his grip.

“Ngh,” Yosuke managed to say, once Souji pulled away from the kiss. “Oh god,  _ Souji _ -”

Embarrassingly, Souji came right then and there, the sweet way Yosuke moaned his name echoing around in his brain. Fortunately Yosuke was right behind him, crying out his name again and again as he rode out his orgasm. 

They stayed pressed together for a long time, Yosuke leaning his head back against the couch and Souji with his forehead planted in Yosuke’s shoulder, both of their hands covered in cum. Considering how often recently they’d been in situations like these, Souji really thought that they should have had a much faster recovery time. Well, this time was very different, wasn’t it?

“We should...get cleaned up…” Souji eventually sighed. 

“Uh huh,” Yosuke agreed, but when Souji started to move back, he didn’t move the hand that was still on Souji’s waist - the hand in the cast. Souji pushed himself enough away from Yosuke to look down, then look back up at Yosuke. 

“That means you need to move your hand,” Souji pointed out.

“Don’ wanna,” Yosuke grumbled. He looked completely relaxed like this, lying bonelessly against the couch, eyes mostly closed and staring up at the ceiling.

“Yosuke…” Souji sighed.

“Les’ jus’ stay like this,” Yosuke slurred. 

“We need to clean up before this dries,” Souji explained, waving his cum-covered hand in front of Yosuke’s face. “And we got some on our shirts. That’ll stain if we don’t get them in the wash…

“Fine,” Yosuke groaned, letting go of Souji’s waist and letting him stand up. He moved to follow, and it looked like it took a great deal of effort.

“After we get cleaned up, I’ll make dinner, and you can stay over and we’ll cuddle all night. If you want,” Souji said. Yosuke leveled a dopey, absolutely adorable grin at him.

“I’d like that,” he answered.

“And, uh, when we’ve both got clearer heads, we should talk some more. About...about us,” Souji continued, and Yosuke nodded.

“Sounds good, Partner.”

A little later, while Yosuke was sitting patiently at the kotatsu awaiting the simple curry Souji was carefully stirring, Souji flipped open his phone and contemplated it for a few moments.

First, he opened his text message chain with Ai.

>Good news, you won’t have to beat me up tomorrow.

After a moment of thought, he texted Naoto as well.

>Thank you for your advice. The confession went well.

A few moments later, after plating two servings of curry for himself and Yosuke, he noticed his phone blinking, signalling a received text message.

>>I can still beat you up if you want! (Seriously though, I’m happy for you!) xoxo Ai

The text he got in response from Ai was about what he expected. The response from Naoto, however, was anything but.

>>OF COURSE I KNEW IT WOULD

Not “I thought it would” or “great, I’m happy for you” - “I  _ knew _ it would.” Naoto never used a phrase like that unless she was 100% positive. But she couldn’t have been, unless...wait.

“Yosuke,” Souji said, as he put a plate of curry down in front of his...boyfriend? Partner? Lover?

(Definitely lover. He wasn’t quite confident enough to say that  _ out loud _ yet, but thinking it made him ridiculously happy, at least.)

“Yeah, Partner?” Yosuke asked, picking up his spoon and looking at the plate of curry like he’d never eaten anything before in his life.

“Did you talk to Naoto? About...us?” he asked. Yosuke blinked at him.

“Um, yeah? How did you know?” he asked, and Souji found himself laughing.

“I didn’t. I just guessed,” he replied, through his laughter. “She played us both.”

“Huh?” Yosuke asked.

“I went to her to ask for her opinion about our...situation,” Souji explained, gesturing between the two of them. “She assured me that I had nothing to worry about, and even if the confession didn’t work out, there was no way you’d stop talking to me.”

“She told me the same thing,” Yosuke replied, realization dawning on him. “Wait, did she know this  _ whole time _ ?” Souji laughed, and shook his head.

“That’s our Detective Prince, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just one last epilogue chapter after this one, and then I'm done with this fic! But don't worry, November is coming and that means that I'll be starting on Souyowrimo, so look forward to that...
> 
> And as usual, a reminder that you can go ahead and read the last chapter any time on my Patreon. My Patreon username is the same as my name on here, so I shouldn't be too hard to find~


	9. Chapter 9

>>Can you meet me at the train station around 5pm?

 

Yosuke stared at the text, honestly and truly baffled. It was true that Souji was coming back to visit for Golden Week, but...he wasn’t supposed to be in Inaba until tomorrow morning. In fact, he was supposed to be in  _ school _ right now, just like Yosuke himself was. 

 

>did u send this a day early prtner?

 

>>Nope. I’m on the train right now. I’m skipping today.

 

>WAT

>RU SRS?

 

>>Absolutely. I told my parents I was going to school this morning and got on the train instead.

 

>SOUJI SETA IDK 2 B PROUD OF U OR NOT TBH

 

>>Aren’t you excited to see me though?

 

>WELL YES DUH

>I CAN’T BLV U

>HOW DID U GET LUGGAGE?

 

>>I left a packed bag at work yesterday. Sakura-san very kindly let me leave it there and won’t be telling my parents about this.

 

>DUDE

>DUDE THATS AWSUM

 

>>Don’t tell anyone else, okay? I want to spend some time alone with you first.

 

>oh dont wrry ill keep u all 2 myself

>parents will b home tho, ted 2

 

>>I thought this might happen, so I reserved us a room at a hotel in Okina

 

>wait

>rly?

 

>>Is that okay?

>dude of course it is

 

Somehow, through some miracle, Yosuke made it through the entire rest of the school day without getting his phone confiscated and without any teachers even noticing his frequent texting. Chie and Yukiko weren’t in his class this year, and of course neither was Souji, so there wasn’t anyone sitting next to him to notice. Kou and Ai, however,  _ were _ in his class, and they hadn’t stopped pestering him since the beginning of the school year about how his relationship with Souji was going. It was kind of endearing, but mostly frustrating. They’d been grilling him all week about his plans for golden week, and he had - truthfully - only said that he didn’t really have any solid plans. In fact, until the string of texts from that morning, he hadn’t had any idea whatsoever what Souji’s plans were, other than “show up in Inaba for the week.” Naturally he’d been hoping to get to spend at least  _ some _ time alone with Souji, but he hadn’t been expecting anything like staying with him in a  _ hotel _ .

If he was being completely honest with himself, he was nervous. Not about meeting Souji - no, he was thrilled at getting to see his boyfriend again, even though it hadn’t really been  _ that _ long since he’d left to go back to Tokyo. No, it was...well, it was the hotel. He was okay with it, really, but…

After confessing to each-other, the two of them had taken every opportunity they could to make up for lost time, but...even in the two months they’d had between when they’d finally gotten together and when Souji had left, they hadn’t... _ really _ had sex. It had all been handjobs and blowjobs and rubbing against each-other. Not that those things  _ weren’t _ sex, but…well. They’d definitely  _ talked _ about the...other kind of sex, and they’d both agreed they weren’t ready for it. But, well...if Souji was going to the trouble of getting a hotel room for them, that had to mean that at least  _ he _ was ready for it, right?

It scared Yosuke, to be frank. He’d done plenty of research, and it seemed like it was all too easy to hurt the other person or yourself, or to get everything wrong, and Yosuke didn’t want that at all. He didn’t want to get hurt, sure, but even more than that...he was terrified of doing something wrong and hurting  _ Souji _ . And, of course, there were the all-too familiar thoughts, which he was fully aware were  _ stupid _ and  _ wrong _ , that kept telling him that he should like this and he wasn’t gay and if he got it all wrong Souji would just  _ leave _ him…

But, at the same, time he wanted to do it. It had to feel good, right? Every other kind of sexy activities the two of them had gotten into had felt fantastic. People wouldn’t keep having sex if it didn’t feel good, right? And, besides, he already knew the answer for himself - he’d had...more than his fair share of dirty fantasies about being inside Souji, or having Souji inside him. Heck, just in the past week he’d gotten off nearly every night to those kinds of dirty fantasies. He obviously wanted this, and no amount of being worried about hurting or disappointing his Partner was going to change that truth.

And, besides...he trusted Souji. Souji was going through the trouble of skipping class and secretly storing luggage with his boss in Tokyo and secretly coming to Inaba a day early  _ and _ reserving a hotel room for the two of them, so...if he wanted to do... _ that _ with Yosuke, who was he to say no? And when  _ else _ would the two of them ever get the chance to try something like this? Souji would be gone at the end of the week, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to make it back for summer break yet or not, and what about after they graduated? Souji had plans to go to a university in Tokyo and Yosuke, well, Yosuke was certainly  _ trying _ but his grades were so-

“Yosuke!” a familiar voice cut through his inner turmoil, and his head snapped up to see Souji eagerly jogging towards him, a backpack slung over his shoulder. How in the world he’d missed the train pulling into the station, Yosuke didn’t know, but he did know that Souji was finally here and barrelling towards him and despite how nervous he felt, he just wanted to have his partner in his arms, where he belonged.

He very nearly kissed him, too, but Souji pushed him back with a playful laugh and reminded him that they weren’t alone at the station. Yosuke pouted but agreed, releasing him from the hug. After a few seconds of debating it, though, he discretely took his hand. Souji flashed him a small but genuine smile in response.

“Think we can get away with going to eat at Aiya’s without anybody seeing us?” Souji asked, patting his stomach with a sigh. “I’m starving.” Yosuke shook his head.

“On the last school day before Golden Week? Yeah right,” he replied, and Souji sighed.

“I guess you’re right. Did you bring an overnight bag with you?” Souji asked, and Yosuke nodded, holding up the duffel bag and trying not to show how nervous it made him. Souji turned toward the other end of the train station, where the line to Okina was, and gently tugged him along behind. “Then come on. We can get something to eat at Chagall.”

“Sure,” Yosuke replied, and let himself get dragged along by Souji. The two of them were on the train to Okina in no time. Unfortunately it was quite busy, so they couldn’t talk about much more than mundane things - how school was going, how work was going…

Souji definitely noticed how nervous Yosuke was. He kept throwing him worried looks, especially once they got to Chagall and Yosuke barely ate anything. Yosuke tried to act natural, he really did, but, obviously, Souji could see right through it. 

“We don’t have to go to the hotel, you know,” Souji said, keeping his voice low enough that Yosuke was sure he was the only one that could hear, thank goodness. “And if we do, nothing has to happen, Yosuke. We can just enjoy spending time with each-other.”

“I know,” Yosuke replied, and he  _ did _ know, but he was still surprised at how relieved he felt hearing Souji say that. “I know, but-”

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the waitress picked that exact moment to deliver their checks...and another serving of coffee, to both of them. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I didn’t order-” Souji started, but the waitress cut him off with a giggle.

“Ai Ebihara wants you to know that the two of you look good together and she won’t tell anyone that you’re here early,” the waitress said. Then she turned and skipped away, leaving Yosuke stunned and Souji frantically looking around. When he evidently didn’t spot Ai, he whipped out his phone and typed on it furiously for a few seconds. 

“Girls are scary,” Yosuke eventually said, with a nervous chuckle.

“I’ll say,” Souji replied. “We should get out of here before anyone else spots us...if you’re okay with that. The hotel is a few blocks away.”

“Yeah, let’s...let’s get out of here.” He picked up his duffel bag and, after debating it, held out his hand. Souji gave him one of his genuine, heart-melting smiles and took his hand, leading him out of the cafe and into the streets of Okina.

It was hard not to be nervous, but also, surprisingly, it was hard not to be excited, too. No matter what the two of them got up to in the hotel...it was still a night alone with Souji. His best friend, his partner, his boyfriend, his... soulmate, probably, if he was being honest. Souji was his favorite person to spend time with, and he’d be getting to spend a  _ lot _ of time with him. And there was also the inevitable sex. That was, honestly, a bonus.

For the entire elevator ride up and the walk to the door of their room, Yosuke was envisioning himself pushing Souji against the door or a wall or  _ something _ as soon as they were inside the room and kissing him senseless. He psyched himself up to do it, too, but his plans were almost immediately derailed when they stepped into the room. It was  _ nice _ . There was a big bed in the center of the room and a large private bathroom off to one side. And the  _ view _ ! They were on a high floor, and nearly an entire wall of the room was made up of huge windows, showing off the breaktaking view of Okina and the countryside beyond. All plans to ravish Souji were forgotten as he moved further in the room, taking in the view and the furniture and everything with a sense of awe.

“Wow, Souji, this is... _ crazy _ ,” he breathe. Souji chuckled, and moved to stand beside him, also observing the view outside the windows.

“I might have splurged a little. I wanted to do something nice, you know?” he asked. Yosuke looked sideways at him, and shook his head.

“It didn’t have to be  _ this _ nice,” Yosuke replied. Souji turned to him.

“I wanted it to be, though,” he said. He reached out and carefully pried Yosuke’s arms away from where he’d been folding them across his chest, subconsciously. Yosuke just let him, breathing out a long, inaudible sigh as he willed himself to relax. They ended up facing each-other, Souji’s hands in his, Yosuke looking up just slightly at his Partner due to their small height difference. The sun was starting to set, so there was a warm, amber glow washing over both of them. It was...hella romantic. 

Yosuke wasn’t sure if he moved first or if Souji did, but it didn’t really matter because soon enough they were kissing, and their mouths fit together effortlessly. Yosuke’s hands ended up around Souji’s waist, and Souji’s hands drifted up to settle on Yosuke’s face, cradling his cheeks, just like their first kiss. Yosuke gave a contented sigh into their liplock and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and welcoming Souji’s tongue sliding against his. They broke apart, eventually, reluctantly, to gasp in air. Souji was looking at him with this expression on his face that he’d never seen before - eyes half-lidded, with a small but undeniably pleased smile on his face, and he looked so unguarded and  _ happy _ that it made Yosuke’s heart try to beat out of his chest. His legs felt weak, so he wordlessly pulled the two of them sideways towards the large, inviting-looking bed. Souji went willingly, then tipped the both of them over so that they fell together onto the bed, side-by-side. Souji kissed him again, and Yosuke laughed into the liplock. 

They kissed like that for a long, long time, just relishing in the fact that they were finally  _ together _ . Nobody was going to interrupt them, nobody was going to catch them, nobody was going to  _ stop _ them… Souji’s hands were rubbing up and down Yosuke’s back, pushing under his clothes, and his cool hands felt great on Yosuke’s hot skin. Yosuke was clinging to Souji, hands at the small of his back and pressing them firmly together. They were both so, so hard, Yosuke could feel it and he  _ knew _ that Souji could feel it. Confusingly, though, Souji pulled away and stopped him when he got a hand between them and groped at his hardness.

“N-no good?” he gasped, blinking at Souji to try to clear up his disorientation. 

“It’s not that,” Souji replied. He sat up and brought Yosuke with him, fighting to get his breathing back to something close to normal. “I just don’t want to end things too early.”

“Oh?” Yosuke prompted. He was scared as hell of what Souji was going to say next, but also, strangely, he was eagerly anticipating it. 

“If you’re okay with it, Yosuke, I want to go all the way tonight,” Souji said, looking over at him with a nervous but straightforward look on his face. “I totally understand if you aren’t ready...and even if you’re  _ never _ ready, I still-”

“I want to,” Yosuke cut him off, taking one of his hands and squeezing it, reassuringly. “I do. I want this, I...I want  _ you _ , Souji.”

“Are you sure?” Souji asked, gingerly taking his other hand, the one that had been sprained. Yosuke smiled.

“I’ve gotta admit, I’m nervous as hell. I don’t want to mess up and hurt you or hurt myself, or do everything wrong and have you hate me, but I still want to to do this,” he explained. Souji nodded.

“Thank you, Yosuke. I can’t promise that it’s going to be perfect, or anything, but I want to try. I want you too, Partner.”

For some reason, hearing him just  _ say _ that, even though he’d said it first...it made him really happy. But also really, really embarrassed. He felt his face go hot and had to duck his head and stare at the comforter they were sitting on.

“Th-thanks,” he managed to reply, and Souji chuckled. “So...uh, what now?”

“I’m going to go get a shower,” Souji announced. He let go of Yosuke’s hands and stood up, prompting Yosuke to look up at him. “I won’t be long. Why don’t you...try to cool down a little.” He looked meaningfully down at the tent in Yosuke’s pants. Yosuke huffed and covered himself with his hands, glaring playfully up at Souji.

“And just whose fault  _ is _ this, huh?” he demanded, and Souji smirked.

“Try not to think about my hot, naked body getting wet in the shower, okay? I’ll be thinking of  _ you _ the whole time, though,” he teased, and Yosuke went fully red.

“J-jerk!” he cried after Souji as he sauntered off towards the bathroom, grabbing his backpack along the way. 

He did, somehow, manage to calm himself down while Souji was in the shower. He tugged off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on, and wandered over to the large window. The view really was breathtaking, the setting sun washing orange and pink over the countryside and what he could see of Okina City. It kind of reminded him of the view from the hill outside of Inaba, the one where he’d first told Souji that he was special to him. That was as true now as it had been back then - just in a different way. Back then, Yosuke had still been fighting with his own feelings for Souji, but he’d known all along that there was definitely something special about him. 

It wasn’t long before Souji appeared beside him, hair damp and wearing a fluffy white bathrobe. 

“Hey,” he said, his voice soft. “Quite a view, huh?”

“Yeah,” Yosuke replied, turning to look at him. He was giving Yosuke one of his genuine, gorgeous smiles. Yosuke didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing Souji look at him like that. 

“Ready?” Souji asked.

“Shouldn’t I get a shower first?” Yosuke asked. Isn’t that what you were supposed to do, when you were about to have sex?

“Do you want to?” Souji asked, and Yosuke shrugged.

“Do you think I need one?” he asked, and Souji shook his head. Instead of answering, he reached up and cupped Yosuke’s cheek, gently turning him and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Yosuke turned the rest of his body into the kiss, hands circling Souji’s hips again as the kiss got heavier. Yosuke felt Souji’s hands moving down to grip the waistband of his boxers, and he helped him work his boxers down over his hips until they slid down his legs to pool at his ankles. Then he felt Souji reach over and lightly grasp his wrists, pulling his hands away from where they were resting on his hips. He pulled away from the kiss to watch Souji untie the sash holding his robe together, letting it fall open and expose his naked body. His skin was still a little flushed from the shower, and he was just as hard as Yosuke was, which was comforting. He reached out and put his hands back on Souji’s hips, inside the robe this time, and couldn’t help marveling at how his skin felt, smooth and still warm from the shower. Souji rolled his shoulders back and let the robe fall off of his arms, leaving them both naked. 

Naked, and standing in front of the windows, with the curtains still open, and the rapidly fading light of the sunset washing over both of them. Yosuke had to remind himself, briefly, that there was no way in hell anyone could see this far up, so it was probably fine that they were just standing there, bare-ass naked, in front of a window. He also caught himself thinking that his Partner looked absolutely breathtaking, standing there completely naked with the sunset washing over his pale hair and skin, accentuating the firm muscles that still remained from their adventures in the TV world. 

To keep himself from actually  _ voicing _ thoughts like that, which would have been just about the most embarrassing thing he could have done, he cleared his throat and looked over at the bed.

“So, uh, shall we?” he asked. Souji waited until he turned back to look at him before reaching out and drawing him into a hard kiss, wrapping an arm firmly around Yosuke’s waist and pressing the two of them together, skin against skin. His dick was trapped between their stomachs and pressed firmly against Souji’s equally hard dick, and it was insanely distracting. Souji pulled back after what was definitely not long enough, and carefully started to push Yosuke back towards the bed. Yosuke let himself be led, prepared to sit down when he felt the back of his legs hit the side of the bed, but Souji was, apparently, two steps ahead of him. He wasn’t quite ready when Souji shoved him, and so he made an awkward squawking noise when he did, losing balance and falling onto the bed. Souji basically lunged after him, managing to avoid his involuntary flailing, straddling his waist and leaning down to give him a quick, reassuring kiss.

“S-sorry,” Yosuke breathed, but Souji shook his head.

“Don’t apologize, I was the one that pushed you,” he replied, and Yosuke laughed.

“You sure did,” he said. Souji leaned down and pressed a firmer kiss to his lips, which Yosuke sighed into. He wrapped his arms around Souji’s back, and Souji slowly lowered himself down until they were pressed fully together again. Yosuke’s hands started to wander, one pushing up and into Souji’s still slightly damp hair, and the other trailing down to cup his ass. They hadn’t really ever done anything quite like... _ this _ before. It was by no means the first time they had both been naked and kissing, but…

Well, Souji seemed to like Yosuke’s hand on his ass, if the way he moaned in response was any indication. Yosuke carefully moved his other hand down to join the first, squeezing and groping at Souji’s ass. He was surprised at how straight up erotic he found the action, and equally surprised at the way Souji rolled his hips back against his hands, to encourage him. So he kept it up, trying his best to keep kissing Souji. Souji sighed against his mouth, and Yosuke decided to take that as his cue, and he got a little bolder with his actions. He moved one hand down to cup around the familiar weight of Souji’s balls, the other slipping into the unfamiliar territory between Souji’s cheeks, and…

He made a confused noise into the kiss. It was  _ slick _ . Souji pulled away, a look of apprehension on his face.

“I...went ahead and got myself ready while I was in the shower. I hope you don’t mind?” he explained. He looked sure of himself, but he was blushing, betraying his true thoughts on the matter. 

It was kind of a relief, to be honest. No, not just ‘kind of’, it was a  _ huge _ relief. He’d really been worried about doing it wrong and hurting Souji. And, though he’d been trying really hard not to think about it, he’d been a little worried that Souji would want things the other way around. Not that he was  _ opposed _ to the idea, but…

“Of course I don’t mind,” Yosuke finally answered, wetting his suddenly dry lips. “It’s kind of hot, actually.” It really was, now that he thought about it: Souji in the shower, fingers twisting inside himself, eagerly anticipating what they were about to do together…

“I really  _ was _ thinking about you the whole time, you know,” Souji said, and though he tried to say it casually, the way he was blushing totally gave him away. Yosuke smirked and pulled him down for another kiss, this one rougher. Souji rewarded by grinding down against him. Then he pulled back from the kiss and sat up, rolling over to the side so that he was laying on his back in the middle of the huge bed. Yosuke sat up and turned to face him, noticing for the first time that there was a small bottle of liquid and some foil packets resting on the other side of the bed.

“You brought lube and condoms?” Yosuke asked, and Souji nodded.

“I picked them up in the city. Don’t ask how I got them,” he explained. Yosuke reached out for them, picking up the row of foil packets first and tearing one off. 

Opening the condom added a kind of finality to things. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d ever opened a condom, or even worn one, but that had just been for practice. This was...for real. This was really happening. He was going to have sex with Souji. His boyfriend, his best friend, his partner. 

“You okay, Yosuke? You know how to put that on, right?” Souji asked, and though his voice held a teasing note, he could tell that Souji was actually concerned. Yosuke nodded.

“Yeah, I just...it’s weird. I never thought in a million years that the reason I’d be putting on a condom was because I was about to have sex with a  _ guy _ ,” he admitted. “But I’m glad it’s you, Partner. Now that I’m here, I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather be with.”

“Thanks, Yosuke. Me too,” Souji replied. When Yosuke finally looked over at him, he was sitting up and giving Yosuke a look that was...wow. Holy  _ shit _ .

“I think fracturing my wrist was the best thing that ever happened to me,” Yosuke said, with a smirk.

“You’re only saying that because you got so many hand jobs out of it,” Souji teased in response. Yosuke laughed, and then finally returned to the task at hand, pulling the condom out of the little foil packet and rolling it onto his dick. He reached over for the lube and spread some over his cock. He started to cap the bottle and put it down, but looked from it to Souji.

“Um, how do I know if I’ve used enough lube? Like, I don’t want to hurt you or anything, so-”

“It’s fine,” Souji assured him. “I’m sure that’s enough.”

“Yeah, but what if it  _ isn’t _ ?” Yosuke asked, and Souji chuckled.

“Then bring the bottle with you,” Souji replied. “Just hurry up.”

Souji had shoved a pillow under his hips, and his legs were spread wide, exposing his hard cock and swollen balls and, most importantly, his asshole. Souji went red when he noticed him looking.

“S-stop staring and get over here, already,” Souji said, his voice wavering a little, destroying the commanding tone he was trying to pull off. 

“I’m just appreciating the view,” Yosuke retorted, with a smirk. Before Souji could protest further, though, Yosuke moved. He scooted between Souji’s spread legs, dropping the bottle of lube beside one of Souji’s thighs. He reached out and gently grasped one of Souji’s hips with the hand he’d been holding the lube in, the other going to his own cock.

“Uh, so, I can just put it in, right?” he asked, his mouth suddenly gone dry.

“Yeah, just go slow,” Souji instructed. With hands that Yosuke was very proud to note  _ weren’t _ shaking (much), he lined his dick up with Souji’s hole and carefully, gently, started to push inside. 

He wasn’t prepared for how tight it was.

“A-are you sure you stretched?” Yosuke stammered, stopping almost immediately.

“I’m sure,” Souji replied, and he sounded breathless. “Keep going.”

“If you say so,” Yosuke answered, and pushed forward again. He pressed in until he got the head fully inside, and then after that it almost felt like Souji’s body was sucking him in. Yosuke bottomed out before he realized it. The feeling of tight, warm muscles around his dick was  _ amazing _ . He moaned, and heard Souji return the noise in encouragement. 

“You okay?” he asked, surprised by how hard it was to muster up the breath to ask. 

“I’m okay,” Souji answered. “You can move, now.”

Oh, fuck.  _ Moving _ . Yosuke had been so concerned with not hurting Souji that he hadn’t even  _ thought _ about how good it would feel to move. He gave a hurried nod and grabbed Souji’s hips firmly, slowly easing his dick out a little and pushing back in. It felt so good that his hips repeated the motion with very little input from his brain. Souji started to move his hips, too, making little pleased noises with every thrust. Before long they settled on a rhythm, though it was a little choppy with their inexperience. Not that Yosuke cared - every thrust felt divine to him, even the ones that were a little out of rhythm. 

Embarrassingly, it really didn’t take long for Yosuke to feel his orgasm start to build. He somewhat frantically reached between their bodies and grabbed Souji’s dick, wanting his Partner to get off, too. It was slick with precum and felt hot and throbbing and ready to burst, which was good, because Yosuke really didn’t think he would be lasting much longer. Souji cried out when Yosuke got his hand around his dick and started pumping, and it was music to Yosuke’s ears. Souji reached up from where he’d been gripping the bed underneath him, looping his arms around Yosuke’s neck and dragging him down for a kiss that was less a kiss and more just their open mouths pressed together as they both moaned against each-others’ tongues. When Souji let go of his neck so that they could pull away to breathe, he finally got a good look at his face. 

He was red, of course, and his mouth was open from how he was desperately panting for breath, and his hair was damp, though from the shower or sweat, Yosuke couldn’t tell. His silver eyes were a little unfocused, which was kind of hot, but what was really important was the look on his face. Souji was looking at him in pure adoration -- the same look he’d given him after the first blowjob, when he’d accidentally came all over his face. 

“Oh,” he said, feeling like all of the breath had been knocked out of him as he realized what that meant. What that made him  _ feel _ . “Souji, I-” His orgasm overwhelmed him, powerful and intense and unlike any other orgasm he’d ever had. “I love you!”

“Yosuke,” he heard Souji moan in return, but he couldn’t respond. His hips were basically moving on their own now, pounding his cock into Souji’s body with three sharp, powerful thrusts before he finally lodged himself as deep as he could go and came, emptying himself into the condom. He felt the pressure on his dick intensify, heard his Partner give a shuddering moan, felt warm, sticky wetness on the hand that was still gripping Souji’s dick. Souji’s arms were around his shoulders, pulling him close, and he pressed one hot cheek against the cool skin of Souji’s chest with a contented sigh. 

For a while, all he could do was breathe and listen to his partner fight to calm his own breathing. Yosuke felt dazed, and boneless, and satisfied in a way that all of the handjobs and blowjobs paled in comparison to. 

“Did you mean it?” Souji eventually asked, and Yosuke’s eyes fluttered open from where they’d apparently been closed. He looked up at Souji to find him looking down at him, apprehensive.

“Hm?” he asked, pushing himself up a little with his oddly sore arms. Souji let him, keeping his arms draped around his shoulders but not putting up any resistance. 

“When you said you loved me,” Souji clarified, biting his lip and looking away. “Did you mean it?”

“Of course I did,” Yosuke replied. It really shouldn’t have surprised him - he’d kind of always been in love with Souji, hadn’t he? “I think I’ve loved you all along, to be honest.”

“Me too,” Souji admitted, looking up at him with a bashful, hopeful expression on his face that Yosuke had never seen before and hoped he got to see as often as possible, forever. “I love you too.”

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I'll be getting back to work on some older, unfinished fanfics now, and possibly attempting Souyowrimo! Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> (Also, yes, I am absolutely still working on Practice Makes Perfect. I promise.)


End file.
